


Knighted

by alithesyn



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, After Movie, Alternate Universe, Canadian, Dogs, M/M, Multi, Travel, Violence, canadiankingsman, kingsman - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alithesyn/pseuds/alithesyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of V-day, Eggsy works hard to live life normally as the new Galahad, but what about the old Galahad and the other divisions of Kingsman… </p><p>or</p><p>Where Harry lives from the shot but looses his eye, and has to learn how to be himself again. Eggsy tries to help but has to deal with having feeling for his old mentor and Roxy trains new recruits, eventually the new recruits and Galahad go on a mission and Eggsy tries to prove to Harry he is fine on his own, but the mission goes awry. </p><p>how will things end? not even i know.</p><p>rated M for later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival and Test no1

Eggsy left the princess as soon as he had finished the deed. She had fallen asleep atop his chest after they had their fun, all the while Merlin waited for his return to the jet. Once he arrived on the jet, Merlin made fast of departing the location and finding Roxy where they had previously left her. The flight back had been quite, Merlin flew in silence while sipping occasionally on a drink, one of which you should not drink while flying a plane, or drive any vehicle. But hey, he deserved it, heck he would have permitted both Eggsy and Roxy to do the same if they weren’t both fast asleep, but saving the world can tier one out. The weeks after V-day where a mess, nothing quite like Merlin had ever experienced in his long career with the Kingsman, but his first though was to his best friend, his poor Harry, left at that god damned church, as soon as they landed back at the mansion he sent word to the closest agents he could to retrieve his friends body. After the plea for help was sent to the Canadians, he and the rest of the agents he had, luckily only two had died other than Arthur and Harry during V-day so recruiting wouldn’t be too hard.  Eggsy took Galahad’s place and before he could say anything, Merlin had been declared the new King and took Arthur’s spot, though every agent still called him Merlin.  Clean up of the country and the world had been on every Knight’s agenda after they found their loved ones alive or dead and made sure they were safe, after that… clean up begun.

 

It had only been 2 weeks since V-day as Eggsy made his way back to the shop slowly after he left his mum and Daisy at Harry’s old place. It had seemed wrong to move in, but Merlin had insisted that for one they would be safer there and two that Harry would have wanted them there anyways. It still felt wrong, his mum took the spare room in the basement and took over the space she needed, as for the upper level, and he wouldn’t even bring his sister up. He used Harry’s old office as his own; most days fell asleep in the chair in the corner of the room where he once talked to Harry, dreaming that when he awoke, Harry would still be sitting there. His mum didn’t talk much about the previous owner… not after Eggsy had snapped at her about wanting to remove the dog from the bathroom, stating that

“it would scare his sister” and

“it was a dust magnet she wouldn’t clean”.

After he blew up about not removing the poor stuffed dog, he later came back and explained why he would not remove Pickles. Recalling his own words; “Mum this house was Harry’s, yeah… the one who worked with dad.” She was shocked at first, had her suspicions that her son had been working with the same people whom had taken her husband away from her, but she couldn’t do much about it now. Eggsy entered the shop and was met by Roxy, the dark circles under her eyes only got worst as the days went by, she had confessed to him that her entire family had been killed during the attacks and Eggsy felt responsible in a way. Guilt ate at him every moment he looked at her red puffy eyes; of course she was strong but even the strongest of knights’ break.

“We should get to the mansion, yeah?” he spoke low to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to his side. The shallow hug made her crack a small grimace

“we should shouldn’t we, I heard Merlin will be having us asses the new set of recruits today, first test is tonight…” she trailed off as the room around the begun to sink into the ground. She hadn’t noticed him even make it to the room, nor put his hand to the mirror.

“Yeah, I remember our first test, the water room, yeah. Bit brutal but good scare tactic.”

 

He held her till they sat in the bullet train; the rest of the trip was made in silence. Eggsy could see her thinking, hopefully the new training would help get her mind off her family, but knowing her, after they left the city, none of her feelings would be shown and she would become a cold hard killer again, she would sleep tonight and tomorrow she would look better than ever, her hair pulled into a perfect pony tail and no sign of her ever being broken the way she was in front of him now, hair down and as if she hadn’t brushed it in days.

 

As they arrived before the Kings office, Eggsy could hear the papers flying around the room, Merlin trying to get his calm back and another agent losing her mind. He noticed Roxy about to knock but he was too fast for her, the door flung open and the screaming agent abruptly stopped.

 

“Galahad, Lancelot… glad you could make it” Merlin said quietly before looking up, as he did his next words escaped his mouth before he could even think, “Lancelot you look like rubbish.” The other agent wasn’t familiar and spoke quietly after; he picked up a slight accent, one he had not heard before. He inspected her up and down as he offered a seat to Roxy.

 

The agent was tall but young, younger than him. Her blond hair was covering most of her face but still seemed to be perfect; she wore the traditional Kingsman glasses, square frames and tortoiseshell of color. She was by no means slender but not fat either, if he didn’t play for the other team, he would have thought her hourglass figure sexy. She wore nothing but a white dress shirt tucked into a suite skirt, one of which could only have been Kingsman made. She turned to look at Lancelot as Merlin remarked her dishelmed state. Her piercing blue gaze gave him the shivers, sending a chill down his spine as he took a seat next to Roxy. The knight then leaned over to Merlin and whispered something and just as they had entered, she left slamming the door shut behind her.

 

“Well bruv, seems like she took a piss on ya.” Eggsy spoke while still starring at the door which had just been slammed.

“Seems as though she did, didn’t she? That my dear Eggsy is agent May, form our Canadian division of Kingsman. She just returned from a rather, difficult mission.”

 

"Well how do the new recruits look bruv?" Eggsy asked to distract the older man.

"Oh just jolly good, a few from everywhere, a few even from the states and one brought over by miss May. He looks the most promising, tall fellow. Comes from a normal family, went thought their cadet program and became a pilot. Very kind fellow at that…" Merlin drowned on about a few others but didn't catch any of their names.

 

He looked to his side to see Roxy had out right fallen asleep, to sleepy to care probably. Merlin finished by stating that Galahad was to report to the training area to talk to the new recruits at 21.00 hours and that he would meet him in the glass room behind it to partake in watching and monitoring the test. He finished and said he could take Roxy to her chambers to sleep. Being as strong as he was he lifted her bridal style as Merlin let them out and carefully closed the door to his office after they left. The distance was short to her room but managing the door with her in his arms a whole new task. He did not wish to wake her; it was probably the first real sleep she had gotten in days. He looked around but to no avail, no one was around. He decided to hike her over his shoulder and forgo the quick way, managing not to wake her, he placed her in the bed and exited the room.

He looked at his watch "19.00, I've got a bit of time, yeah?" he said quietly to himself as he went to his room down the hall to grab JB. What a loyal dog, always waiting for him, always obedient, but somehow getting fat. He opened his door to a sleepy pug atop a plush red pillow he took from Harry's room. That and his red night robe where the only things he dared to take from his mentor's room. He entered his mansion room, small but cozy. It had all of his work suits, his personal wall of weapons and of course a corner desk with his laptop and of course a queen bed. He never really slept here unless he had just come back from a long mission or he was too tired from training. Each Knight had a room in the building but most never even set foot in them, the others lived in them, not wanting to have a family outside of work. Him and Lancelot where the only two who used them back and forth, but their dogs JB and Roxy's Poodle always stay at the Kingsman Manor, Merlin tends to like the cuddles though he would never admit it. He flopped on his bed and let JB up, he had 2 hours before he had to be downstairs, maybe a quick nap couldn't hurt. He set an alarm and closed his eyes.

 

He woke up to a sleepy pug on his chest and a not on the floor from under his door. He opened the note and didn't realise who's writing it was.

 

_**Galahad cannot be Galahad.** _

__

_**-A** _

 

Confused as ever he stuffed the not into his pocket and grabbed JB and tucked him under his arm, time to go meet the recruits.

 

* * *

 

He walked down the long corridors until he found himself before the elevator, as luck would have it Merlin was just about to get in the elevator as well.

“Good timing Galahad.” He remarked as the doors shut and he put down JB. The pug moved right close to Merlin and sat in front of him obviously waiting for something. That’s when he leaned down and gave the pug a treat from his pocket.

“Damn Merlin, stop that! That why he’s getting fat in’it?!” Merlin just stood up and looked at him with a smug smile.

“Ready to meet the recruits Eggsy?” Merlin said as the door opened. He remembered the area well, their training time here had been fun, but interesting. He was looking forward to watching them go through the first night, the room filling with water at first had scared him to death but he broke that double sided glass in record time. Merlin split ways with him, obviously going to make preparations in the control room as he walked towards the main room. JB stood close to Eggsy’s left leg as he pushed the door open. All the new recruits seems too busy to notice his entry until JB let out a bigger bark than his little body should have. He sounded like a German shepherd or something equally as big, but alas he was no bigger than a pillow.

The recruits stiffened at the sound and calmly fell into place, 2 lines of 5 people each. More blokes than birds but, the 3 of them that where there reminded him of Roxy, calm cool and collected.

 

“Good evening ya bunch of stuck up snobs. You will all learn my name is Galahad, this here is JB and we, along with Lancelot will be your training instructors, yeah.” He belted out the initiation speech, including the bit about the body bags. A few of the guys seemed a bit nervous when he stated that.

 “Oh and by the way, you’re all about to embark on the most dangerous job interview of your lives. And do remember wake up it at 5 sharp, don’t be late, yeah?” he finished and let them get ready for bed. He made his way to the other side of the double sided mirror. Once he arrived, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his glasses and slipped the black frames on and tapped the side of them.

 

 “Hey Merl, once they all asleep, let me know when you’re gonna start yeah?” he spoke as he watched the youngsters all get in bed.

 “Sounds good, maybe wait an hour or two till we can make sure they are for sure asleep.” The voice was clear as day coming from the feed. He loved his glasses; the tech Merlin came up with was stuff from movies, but who cared, for him it was reality. Eggsy stood there and watched as the recruits talked a bit before sleep. It wasn’t long before he realised one had his eyes wide open. And after an hour passed, he got up, leaned over the next bed, shook the girl beside him and she woke up.

 

“Merlin, they are smart. They have a watch going in’it?” he spoke with a bit of amusement in his voice.

“Aye, your right Eggsy, good eyes. I wonder who thought about this, probably Carroll, that pilot from the cadets in Canada… smart lad he is, makes me glad we let Agent May bring in a candidate for you and Lancelot.” Merlin spoke as though he knew agent May well, though he knew the Kingsman where international, he never though each division would be close.

“Shall we just go ahead then Merl?” Eggsy asked carefully.

“Aye lets pour the bath shall we?” and with that the floor turned to water. The girl on watch didn’t even notice until it soaked into her sheets.

 

The cold scream woke the rest quite fast and panic set in. a few where in shock but quickly snapped out of it. He wondered if that was what he had looked like when the water had hit him. The water rose faster than he remembered and within 2 minutes the entire room was full. They had figured out the breathing through the toilets faster than his group but they all just sat there. No one made an attempt to do anything else.

“Merlin, it’s been fucking 20 minutes, yeah. Are they pissin on us?” he was irritated, not only was he tried, but he knew the early morning made him cranky. Worst of all his constant nightmares about Harry being shot made his very little sleep, even less.

“What do ya say Eggsy, up? Or down?” the older man asked.

“Ummm… Up?” he replied but wasn’t overly sure what was about to go up. Then he noticed, the water start to bubble… oh he was going to boil the water… or freeze it. It didn’t take long after that for one of the stronger boys, apparently Josh to break a bed post and start smashing the mirror. They all spilled next to Eggsy on the floor.

 

“Congratulations youngsters, it only took you 38 minutes to complete your first task…” my groups finished in 6.” And with that he and a very wet JB left. He could hear the sighs from the recruits as he left and once get slapped.

 

He made his way back to his room only to find the door already open by a crack. Slowly he drew his pistol from his belt and waved his left hand down to JB, a signal he knew to be “defend”. Eggsy pushed the door in slowly and turned the corner only to find the eyes of ice he had seen before staring back at him. Slowly he approached and she motioned for him to sit.

“My name is Astrid, also Agent May. And you must be Garry. Or would you rather Eggsy?” her voice was melodic, calming and soothing; it almost made him want to curl into her warmth and think of her as a mother figure. She seemed motherly in a way. But he didn’t let his guard down that quickly.

“My name is Galahad and this is JB” he motioned to the pug at his side, snarling is smushed in face.

 “I see you still don’t question my being here…” she trailed while lifting her leg to settle it under herself. “I am here to tell you something even the king doesn’t want you to know.” Her smug tone made even him snarl.

“How dare you tell me Arthur is keeping secrets from me!” his voice rose.

“Oh calm now Eggsy, why would little old me lie to you. I’ve been an agent for only a year, I am 19 and a Canadian, we don’t lie much and don’t believe in secrets…especially ones like this.” She stood and made her way to him. His gun fell to his side as she slowly traced her fingers down his arm. She then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the note. “You cannot be Galahad Eggsy… not if the old Galahad is still…” she didn’t finish her sentence before she was out cold, his ring set to electrocute. She spammed on the floor in front of him before her body lay still. Her shallow breathing let him know she would live as he raced down the halls.

 

He ran so fast that in every turn his oxfords slid and squealed against the marble floor. JB tried to keep up but he was falling behind. But Eggsy didn’t care at this point, he had to find him. Finally at his destination, again he did not nock, but rather pushed both double door open at once forcing his way in. his hair was a mess, flying everywhere from running, he left it like that, he looked crazed as he stalked into the kings room. There sitting in bed was a very exhausted looking Merlin.

 

“IS HE ALIVE?!?” Eggsy shouted while pointing at the man. “SHE TOLD ME…” he shouted again but his voice faltered at the last part… “I could not be Galahad if… if…” his voice broke and a tear threatened to spill if he continued. “TELL ME!!!” he shout was more desperate this time. JB stood in the door way confused at his masters’ screams. He could tell other agents where being woken up by his screaming, but Eggsy Unwin did not care at this point. He just wanted to know if she was pissin on him or if it was true. If it wasn’t the latter, he would string her up by the tits and gut her. His old mentor was taken from him to early and by an evil psychopathic creep. Valentine was to blame for his feelings and the nightmares he encountered since that night. But nothing would prepare him for what King Arthur was about to say.

 

“Harry… is Alive.” Merlin spoke clear as day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He guys, My name is Ali and I’m not new at writing, but I am French… so please if you notice any spelling or grammatical mistakes, let me know.
> 
> I would also love to hear from all of you whom decided to read this. I know its rated M but that will come later, I promise. Please leave a review, let me know what you like and what you don’t like


	2. Shock and Wire Nest

The shock over took him, dropping to his knees in front of Merlin’s bed. He could hear the whispers of other agents behind him, but his vision went blurry. The tear that threatened to fall finally fell down his cheek and after that one, many more followed in suit. Merlin made his way out of his bed to approach Eggsy but when he lifted his tear filled eyes, they shot daggers at him and he did not dare move closer, he turned and shut his doors, leaving a sobbing Eggsy in the middle of his floor and a confused pug behind his master. Finally the sobs relented

“Where” was all he could muster to speak but it was cracked and horse sounding.

“Same roo…” was all Merlin could say before he was pushed out of the way and the doors flung open with even more force than the first time. The tears ran down his cheeks as he flew down the wide halls brushing past the few agents that had gathered from his screaming. None of them tried to stop him till he almost ran into the head of messy mouse brown hair.

“Slow down Eggsy! Where’s the fire” it was Roxy who had stepped out of her room to grab him. Her face now reflected his.

“Harry” was all he could manage as he struggled out of her grip and spun around her, almost tripping himself as he picked up speed again.

 

* * *

 

 

He froze outside of the white door leading into the room in which Harry had been in before when he blew up the professors head. His hand froze as it reached for the knob but his emotions over took him and his hand closed around the cold handle and slowly opened it. The room was silent except the shallow breathing of a man and the sound of the machines around him.

 

His slow and carefully placed steps made it so he made not a sound as we walked closer the frail looking man in the bed. He was pale, hair shaved off completely and bandages covering most of the left side of his head and left eye. Tubes came from his nose and his arm, he thought to himself how band Harry looked, and what if it had been worse. He froze again as he remarked the scratch marks around the man’s left eye protruding from the bandages, they were fresh and still red. He sank to the chair beside the bed and reached for the man’s hand and took it in his own and began to cry again.

 

He woke to the soft hand in his moving. His vision was blurry from all the crying but as he blinked he noticed the older man trying to scratch at the bandages again.

“Harry! Harry stop that!” he spoke louder and louder till the older man settled at his voice, rotating his head to try and look the direction the voice came in.

“Egg..” the voice was chopped and rough but definitely Harry Hart’s, he cut him off while grabbing his hands in his own.

“Yeah Harry, it’s me in’it?” his voice cracked as well but this time threatening tears again. He looked down at his watch though he didn’t care what time it was, though he did remark it to be 10am the next morning. He hoped that Roxy had woken up on time to meet the new recruits for him to start the morning run and obstacle course. Harry laid there quietly for a bit with Eggsy holding his old mentor’s hands in his own till he heard footsteps coming closer. He dropped the man’s hands as the door opened.

“Ah, Eggsy I see your still here.” It was Merlin’s voice but he knew it was from the glasses feed. The person behind him must have been a doctor, or nurse. The blur of blonde hair followed from behind him as he noticed Astrid, or rather agent May tending to Harry’s wounds.

“My Dear Harry, you must stop trying to dig at your eye while it heals.” He voice was soft as she replaced the bandaging.

“Eggsy, boy tell me how I look, this damned girl won’t show me or tell me.” Harry spoke as she unwrapped the man’s head and eye. The eye was gone, just a hollow socket was left, but the scar was healing nicely as far as he could tell. Another scar followed along his skull, probably from surgery to allow brain swelling to go down.

“The scare looks dope, yeah?” he spoke kindly hoping to make Harry smile, but it didn’t work.

“Eggsy, why can I not see, is the bandage off my bloody eye yet?” Harry spoke again, better this time, sounding more like himself.

Agent May shot daggers at him from her eyes and then Merlin’s voice cut in, “He doesn’t know yet, last time we told him he tried to claw at the socket, we knocked him out… he must not remember.” It broke Eggsy’s heart, how could he tell him. He decided to wait, but took off his glasses and slowly put them in his pocket as the blonde finished rewrapping the bandages, but this time only around the top of his head, leaving the eye socket to air out.

 

They sat there in silence after she left again.  Time slowly ticked by and before he knew it Harry had fallen asleep again, and his stomach growled but he did not move. He refused to leave his mentors side. It wasn’t till later had someone came back again to check on Harry. This time it was actually Merlin.

“Eggsy, you should get something to eat, you have been here all day, and its 10pm… it’s almost been a full day you haven’t even moved. Don’t you at least have to take a piss or something?” he spoke as casually as possible. “Well I’m dehydrated, so no I do not need to take a piss. And no I’m not hungry, water would be nice though. Yeah?” he spoke without looking at Merlin, he couldn’t or he might have stood up and punched the man out flat.

“I see” was all the older man said before he left and came back just as fast, this time with a water jug in his hand and passed it to the younger man. He drank it all in one go and put it down on the floor beside him. No more words were exchanged between the two men. Eggsy heard the door open and close yet again and footsteps leave the room.

He stared at the wound on the man’s face but could only think of how lovely he still looked. He heart fell for the man lying in front of him but he knew nothing would ever change, Eggsy would still be an Knight and so would Harry when he finally got out of this rank smelling place.

 

He leaned over the bed and placed a chaste kiss on the man’s fore head and with a whisper he let out “I love you Harry Hart”.

 

* * *

 

 

It was an early morning but she got up any ways. Running into Eggsy the night before had been strange, she thought it just a dream till she went to meet him for training the recruits but as she made her way to his room down the hall, the door was already open and a lonely JB sat in the middle of the floor on a red plush pillow. The rest of the room was a mess and it looked as though someone had hit the floor. Roxy rubbed her eyes and led JB and her fluffy black, now towering Poodle compared to the small pug outside. The recruits all stood in line as she and the two dogs followed her.

 

 They were all in the ridiculous looking plaid and tweed combats, looking fatigued. “I trust your first exercise went well last night?” she spoke clearly to them walking in front of them.

“My Name is Lancelot” They were already down to 8 she remarked, two must have left after the water room. “This morning we will start with a 5 mile run and then continue with something fun. But first, you will all pick a puppy. That puppy shall stay with you during your training and by the time you finish your training, as will they. This here is my pup, she is a standard poodle, gun dog, easy to train but can be temperamental.” She did the entire spiel and then waited for each of the 3 girls to pick and then the 5 boys. A particular tall slender boy decided on the only Nova Scotia duck tolling retriever. Hyper was an understatement, the others had all been smart, most picking working breed dogs, including a husky, border collie, Australian shepherd and one of the only Dalmatians the Kingsman had ever had in the manor, she most of all love that the smallest girl, by the name of Candice decided on the Great Dane. She laughed to herself thinking by the time, if she made it to the end, her dog would be bigger than her.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few weeks would be interesting to say the least she though as they geared up and started their run. But where the hell was Eggsy.

It had been an entire week that Eggsy wouldn’t leave his mentor’s side, and Roxy still continued to train and test the recruits alone. It was the second day that Merlin had finally spoke up and let her know what was going on. Only 5 recruits remained at this point and each one had skills beyond what her groups had, had. Candice, Carroll, James, Josh and finally Karlee where left. Each one fought hard for their positions but it was when Josh spoke up on day 9 when Roxy almost lost her shit.

“Where is Galahad? His stupid fat pug been here the entire time, but not his master?”

Roxy felt torn at the question, she had only been down to see her mate once since Merlin had told her where he was… and when she did visit, he reflected what she had once been. Eyes red, circle under his eyes and looking almost as pale as Harry. He wasn’t eating properly and wouldn’t sleep without knowing Harry was doing dandy. Her heart broke for him, of course he still had is mum and sister… but Harry Hart had changed Eggsy’s life, had been there for him when he was at his lowest. The Kingsman had been more family to him and Harry been more fatherly to him than ever, though she knew it was more than paternal feelings he felt deep down.

 She dared not answer the question except for ordering them to all do 50 more push ups with their dogs on their backs. She felt sorry for Candice every time she said that. The puppies where growing fast and her size compared the muscled Great Dane was outweighed, she did still though endure better than the rest. Small but powerful.

“That’s enough for today, but don’t forget. The dogs are to be trained even on your spare time. Get outside and do it!” she called back to them as they settled to the ground.

 

She made her way down the large corridor till she was faced with two large French wooden doors. She knocked and waited for a response.

“Come in my dear Lancelot” Merlin’s voice rang clear through the thick doors.

“Arthur, glad to see you still run missions while doing paper work and keep busy with everything a king needs to” she said while entering the large white room filled with computers.

“I wouldn’t expect it any other way my dear. Now what brings you to my nest dear Lancelot, not the recruits I would imagine.” A pause “they seem to be getting along nicely.”

“Your right Arthur… its Eggsy, Merl” her voice let go of the formal address and continued more friend to friend. “He doesn’t care that he is letting himself go, he looks week, staved even and all because Harry fucking Hart.” Merlin put his hand up to stop her rambling.

“I know.” He said simply. “And this is why I did not dare tell him when I found out the next day. Agents May and Rose from our Canadian counterpart let me know he was alive the next day I had sent for them… their trip had been long but well received on our end.” He spoke as if they pulled magic from their asses. Damn the Canadians and their lovely nature.

“But why not tell Egg.” She was cut off again.

“Simple, he would have been down there for 3 weeks now and not just one.” I tried to keep him busy, but that damn knight… she felt sorry for him. May doesn’t like keeping major secrets, especially when she deems them to important to keep from someone else.” At that he drifted. “And that’s why I kept Harry in Canada for as long as I could at their manor… when he finally broke from his coma, they couldn’t keep him still or silent. He demanded to return here. Once here he was calm, but agent May was his Kingsman nurse from the start, and would not leave him without a full recovery.”

 

Roxy was perplexed. Not once had she imagined this kind of event to happen. Her poor Mate, if only he would listen to her or Merlin though she partially understood why he would not talk to Arthur now. He most likely felt betrayed, and worst responsible for Harry being hurt in the first place. She had seen the feed as it happened, and then Merlin had showed her Eggsy’s reaction. It hurt her to know that he cared so much, but it also killed her to know what it was like to lose someone important.

 

She left Merlin’s nest of wires and computers before she could muck anything else up and decided to go visit her mate. She was worried for him and his state. He needed to get out of the hospital wing of the manor, even if for a few hours of good rest, a walk with JB and maybe a good meal and drink.

 

She made her way down the white hall just as she had a few days before, but when she opened Harry Hart’s door, she did not expect to find Eggsy in the small hospital bed curled up to an asleep Harry. They looked at peace and whatever Eggsy was doing before she arrived, made Harry seem more alive, he was in a way glowing with happiness and the small smile that lay across his half open snoring mouth seemed too fragile to disturb. She then grabbed an extra blanket from across the room and lay it across the child looking body of her mate. He seemed to be better than the last time she visited, but everyone looks more peaceful when asleep.

 

She sat in the chair in the corner of the room opposite of the bed awaiting her mates awakening. She scanned Harry for the first time, to take in his injuries. The shot to his face was unmistakable, entered through his left eye, presumably taking it with it, then no exit wound, only a scar above that eye. She could only imagine the trauma to his brain, the swelling forcing the surgeons to open his head and cut away a piece of his skull to relieve the pressure within. Also probably why he didn’t look so bad only 3 weeks later. She only noticed a few other smaller marks; obviously from they fight in the church that had happened moments before Valentine had shot him. It was at that moment Harry opened his one good eye, though the muscle around his left socket still moved, and it kind of made her want to puke.

 

“My dear Roxanne, what a pleasure it is to see you.” His voice was velvet compared to what she imagined it would be.

“You look awful Harry… but now Eggsy looks worse off than even you.” She noted while noticing her mate obviously was not eating properly while here.

“Ah yes, what a fool he is. But won’t eat until I am fine and he won’t let me decide when I’m fine or not. He believes I am about to die every minute he is not around.” He took a deep breath “Says he won’t lose me again.” The man chuckles, but not loud enough to wake their small fragile looking friend.

“I do believe you should take him for new clothes, a good shower and a decent meal and drink.” He states while looking tenderly at the boy curled into him. Though he has a twinkle in his eye, she can tell he is sad.

“You know, I may just leave my glasses here with the feed running live to my Ipad so he doesn’t lose his shit. Then he can keep an eye on you without going bat shite crazy at me for making him leave. Think that would work old man?”

“My dear Roxanne, I do think it will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it’s me again, so I’ve been getting way more traffic than I thought it would for this story! I am so glad people are actually maybe reading this. Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think of the story! I would love to hear where you think its going and where you want it to go.


	3. Guinness and Falcon

It was warm when he woke, curled into Harry’s side. He could only remember Harry asking him to sit with him in the bed so Harry could fall asleep knowing he wouldn’t have nightmares again. He didn’t remember falling asleep.

“Well good morning sleepy head” the voice beside him cooed.

“Good morning Eggy” Roxy’s voice was clear from the other side of the room.

 

Oh god, oh my, fuck, piss, shit. Was all he could think as he scrambled out of the bed and back into the chair beside the bed.

“Um, sorry you needed to, um see that Rox, didn’t even know I had fallen asleep”

“Not to worry Eggsy, you should go with our dear friend Roxy, get a drink.” He looks at Eggsy sympathetically.

“I will not get any better with you in the state you are my boy.” He continued and waved his hand. “And maybe you could get my dear old friend Merlin to come visit me while you take a few?” it was kind and sweet. He didn’t want to leave but before he could object Roxy was up and dragging him from the room.

“First off, shower and shave… you look like a wanker again, and comb your hair.” She didn’t let go of his arm till they were in the locker rooms where the showers where.

“And don’t you dare come out looking any less than you are now, or I will hang you by your balls.”

 

He was appreciative for his friends concern, but he was terribly worried about Harry. Each time he dozed off he could see the pain the man carried, even with his constant insisting he was fine, Eggsy could tell otherwise. He knew the older man was plagued by his actions back at the church, but Eggsy also knew that it wasn’t the man’s fault either. Now he just needed to find a way to convince him of that.

“Oh and Roxy, NEVER call me Eggy again, yeah?” he shouted from the steamed filled room. The hot shower felt nice and he would be internally thankful for days.

“Wouldn’t dream of it” she shouted back presumably making sure he didn’t sneak back down to his Harry, though that thought did cross him mind. But he enjoyed his shower and got out. Shaved and hair combed he dressed back into one of his other suits Roxy had fetched for him. It felt good to be in new clothes, he didn’t realise how bad staying in a suit for a week could be until now, and never again would he do it.

“Now how about that drink, yeah?” he smirked.

“To the lounge I suppose? Or how about the terrace with the dogs?” she asked as he offered his arm to her.

“Outside seems good. How is my JB anyways, he didn’t follow me to the infirmary, I suppose he stayed with either you or Merlin, yeah?” he didn’t need an answer after they passed her room, out came JB and Lucy, her poodle. They continued in silence till he herd his glasses jingle in his pocket. Instinctively he pulled them to his face and clicked the side.

“Eggsy, glad to see you out with Roxy, would Harry like to see me?” it was Merlin’s voice with an echo behind it.

“Bruv he would.” That was all he said as he took of his glasses and opened the glass door to the terrace for his mate. He motioned for her to take a seat in front of him as he sat in the other patio chair opposite to her, both dogs laying down curled into one another.

“Well that’s new in’it?” he motioned to both dogs.

“Yes, seems as though through training the new recruits Lucy and JB have grown fond of one another, they sleep like that every night now.” She didn’t even bother to look at the dogs knowing what they were already doing, but instead was watching 3 of the recruits on the back lawn as she sipped her Guinness.

“Put your glasses back on for a minute Eggsy, take a closer look.” She motioned for him to zoom in on them, so he did.

Two birds and a bloke where out in the yard training their dogs. His feed put names to each one of the recruits. The first, Carroll, was tall and he remembered Merlin talking about him. The Canadian cadet, pilot and what had chosen for a dog but a duck toller, whom was growing fast and couldn’t stand still, but that made the dog good at agility and running commands. The first bird he steeled on was the shortest one, the name came up as Candice, her Great Dane sat quietly as she waved her hands around, each command making the huge dog move to do ridiculous tricks, but all in silence. The third and final bird reminded him of the blonde, agent May or rather Astrid. The girl was tall, blonde and her name red as Karlee. Her dogs reminded him of JB, it was small and most likely a mutt, but did have the resemblance of a small poodle and maybe a Yorkshire terrier.

 

“How are they doing? These three must be the most dedicated. What test are they at?” he looked back at Roxy, whom had her glasses on as well.

“You should know, it was OUR responsibility to train them” she paused and watched as the pain flooded his face. “They are doing well. Tomorrow is the parachute test but Merlin would like to send myself on a mission. He was going to oversee this test himself.” She paused again taking yet another sip of her ale. “These three are the most promising. Karlee had the highest computer and tech score Merlin has ever seen, even better than his apparently” she giggled slightly but continued. “Carroll shows big promise in leadership and hand to hand combat, but it is Candice who I see going all the way.” She paused yet again looking him dead in the eyes.

“And why is that? Cold blooded killer?” he cracked a smile and finished by taking a big drink of his blond beer.

“You laugh but she had top shooting scores, even more than any other agent clocks now, agility is better than yours in the field and can drop our biggest agent in 5 seconds flat.”

He almost spit his mouthful out as he took another sip. His head shot to the small bird. He couldn’t imagine it but it wouldn’t be the most surprising thing he had herd.

“Also… Merlin would like to send you on the mission with me. Get you out of here for a bit, get your skills back to the field.” He stood up without warning knocking over the small table before him spilling the rest of his beer and almost hers as well, she caught it before it could crash to the deck.

“Eggsy! Can’t you see your losing weight not doing anything sitting down there with Harry!?!” she screamed after him. “Eggsy listen to me!” she grabbed his arm and spun him without effort and pinned him to the outside wall.

“Roxy” he could barely make out a word before she slapped him and let him go, letting him fall to his knees.

“Now you listen to me Eggsy, you’re not doing him any favours babying him, he needs to recover, and he needs to understand he won’t ever see the same way again! He needs to get out of that bed by himself and stand for what he wants to fight for. Damn it Eggsy.” She huffed and set her glass down on the railing to the bridge.

“Roxy I can’t lose him again, yeah?” was all he could muster. Roxy had never dropped him, he had always been too slippery for that, and maybe he was losing his touch being down in that room 24/7 watching his Harry.

“Look Eggsy, I know you feel for him, but you have to let him recover, yeah?” she was mocking him now, using his own dialect. And god did she ever make him sound stupid.

“Fine” was all he said and she offered him a hand up.

“Good, we leave for Canada 8 tomorrow morning. We are covering for agent May. Taking one her missions while she is here. Don’t be late to the hangar.”

 

* * *

 

 

After a good meal in the dining room with Roxy he made his way outside with JB, he felt bad for not returning to Harry right away, but he knew for one that Merlin would still be down there catching up with him now that he was getting better. He knew he couldn’t stay mad at Merlin for ever; he was Arthur and the king and knew that he had to make difficult decision while carrying that name. After a nice walk with JB he decided to take the bullet train back to Harry’s old house to see him mum and sister. He knew they would be okay, but he still liked to check on them, and after finding out about Harry, he hadn’t in a week’s time.

 

He left the Kingsman shop and walked home, it was a quick walk but brisk in the fall air. He opened the front door to quiet, not one was home, but a note left on the kitchen counter let him know him mum was over at a friend’s house and in case his return, she was fine and would be back tomorrow. In return he left a note for his dear mum. Stating he was going on a work trip to Canada and would be back in a few days, maybe a week depending on how it went.

Truthfully he wasn’t sure how long he would be gone on the mission. But he knew he had too. He sat down in the living room and took out a jar of pickles from the fridge. He was never one to snack before, but his stomach told him otherwise as of right now. He ate them, some cheese and some toast before making his way back to the Kingsman shop and then back to the Manor to visit Harry again before leaving for his and Lancelot’s mission.

 

He made his way back down to the medical wing and this time stopped in front of the door and slowly rasped his knuckles against the door, from within he herd Harry say entre.

“Ah Eggsy, I see you have learned some manners while I was, shall we say away?” It was Harry whom greeted him. He was out of bed, standing by himself as Merlin stood behind him. Clean shaven and hair combed back, he was still in his hospital robes. “Please Eggsy, take a seat, as will I” he said continuing and taking a seat back on the edge of the bed.

“Galahad, thank you for taking the mission with Lancelot to Canada for miss May.” Merlin said while making his way back to the door he had just come in through. “and I do trust you won’t be late in the morning.” And then he was gone.

 

He looked back to Harry, no more bandages and he was smiling.

“Yes I have made peace with this” he motioned to his eye. “better one short then dead I guess.” Those words where astounding to hear, but he was glad his old mentor could accept his partial blindness. “Merlin also said he would make me a new improved pair of glasses since mine took the brunt of the impact from the shot… glad I was wearing them, they saved my life.”

Eggsy was silent listening to this man’s voice. He fell farther and father as he sat there. Finally Harry looked to him seeing the longing in his eyes.

“Maybe when you get back my dear boy, you could bring back some maple syrup and we could have pancakes? How does that sound. Home does sound like a wonderful idea.”

Eggsy didn’t know how to respond but all he could muster was.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Merlin” Eggsy spoke to the feed trying to get the King’s attention through his glasses.

“Yes Eggsy, what is it?”

“I need you to inform my mother about Harry’s imminent return to our house… Also let Harry know they are there as well.”

 

He was making his way to the hangar when he had realised the imminent reunion between his mother and Harry both being non aware of each situation. He would have informed his mum himself as well as Harry, but there was no time left, he was about to go on a Honey pot mission with Roxy. Their target still unknown, but he knew what a Honey pot was, and he wasn’t ready to let Roxy go in alone to one. They could be dangerous and sometimes extraction was difficult. He didn’t want to leave that to another agent, let alone a Canadian agent he didn’t know and didn’t trust.

 

“I think I can manage that. He is due to be out of the medical wing in 2 days, and the both of you should be back in the minimum of 3 days. I don’t want you in Nova Scotia more than a week tops? Got it.”

“Yeah bruv, I think we will be back as soon as we can. I did a bit of research on the place. Halifax seems to be interesting.  I do not though like that they drive opposite to us, means I can’t drive.”

 

 It was annoyance in his voice Roxy heard as he climbed the stairs of the jet.

“Ready to go to Canada?” she asked wondering if it was Merlin we was speaking with, or Harry over the feed.

“Yeah I guess I am, I’d be more ready knowing the target and if I had a few days to get back into shape, yeah?” he took off his glasses and let them hang from his pocket as she brought up information on the screen. She nodded to the pilot who took that as a signal to go to the run way to take off.

“It’s going to be a long flight, so you can read all about your target before we land.” She said smugly as the jet lurched upwards.

“Woooh, what do you mean _my_   target?” he spun to grab her but she pushed him towards the monitor.

“figures, the dude isn’t really my type, neither would he have been agent May’s either… seems he swings the other way.” He didn’t bother to try and grab her; he just looked at the screen.

 

The profile was missing details, but then again he didn’t figure they would have much information on a Canadian resident. But before he could say much more his glasses jingled again and he put them on.

“Greetings agent Galahad, as well as agent Lancelot” he noticed she had also slipped on her glasses.

“Hello sir” they said in unison.

“My name is Flacon, I do what Merlin does. I’m uploading the rest of our info about mister Boyd now as you can see, sorry for the delay.”

 

 As he spoke the screen when black for a moment and returned with a red maple leaf in the center then returned to en entire complete profile of their target, one Mister Ryan Boyd. Late teens but smart, still in university but still smarter than the rest. Started working for a lunch place for a cover but was truly into hacking government security plans.

 

“Your job Agent Galahad will be to seduce M.Boyd and get him back to his place. Tier him out and then plug in a K-drive to his laptop.” The voice spoke as he read the rest of the profile; this kid was a true nut.

“Sounds simple enough, yeah?” he said and continued to talk to Falcon as Roxy settled into the couch at the back of the jet to enjoy a glass of wine.

“For now enjoy your flight agent Galahad, it will be a busy few days once you arrive. I will have a Kingsman Taxi pick you up from the international airport; our hangar had been having a few technical difficulties as of late, sorry.” The line when dead for a second but picked up again. “And sorry for the inconvenience. You shall stay at Agent May’s house while you are here, we are recruiting at our manor as of tomorrow, and we will be expecting more than enough company… again sorry” the line went dead again but stayed dead.

 

Eggsy removed his glasses and his jacket setting it flat on a chair and took up a seat beside his mate, stealing a sip of her wine.

“Seems we get to learn a bit more about agent May, yeah?” Roxy shook her head as she finished her wine, taking it back from her mate

“Seems as though we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally i get to post chapter 3, exciting isn't it?
> 
> as for updates, for here on out i will be posting a new chapter every day too two days. if ever it come to 3 days or more i promise i'm not trying to delay. though if i do delay, I solemnly promise it will be worth your while.
> 
> I do estimate to make this a nice long, detailed story for all of you whom are craving a plot filled Eggsy & Harry story. and once again i really hope you are all liking it and are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it! <3


	4. Galahad Squared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy's first real mission after Harry's return from the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so its gets a little heated during this chapter, hope you all like it so far!
> 
> rated M. its not overly bad in this chapter but once it gets to lovely Harry and Eggsy. I promise I will not hold back!

Harry woke the next day and sighed. It hadn’t truly been a night mare that woke him, more of worry. It was the day of Eggsy’s departure for his latest mission. Of course Merlin had filled him in about the events of V-day and everything since that. It made his heart swell that after he was shot, his boy ran back to the Kingsman and faced Arthur, and killed him. He was proud that when it came down to it, he had amounted to more than his father. And again his heart began to swell at the thought of Eggsy.

 

Time to get up? He side glanced at the chair beside his bed; half waiting for Eggsy to be there, his heart sank seeing only a black wrapped present with an H on the front. He reached for it but missed.

“Depth perception you fool.” He chided to himself.

He knew it was going to be a long couple of weeks, and maybe even months before he would be cleared for active duty again, let alone go on missions even if accompanied by another agent.  He reached for the black box again, trying harder to focus on the H. His determination prevailed and his hand wrapped around the fairly large box, he finally brought it to his lap.

“To my dear friend Harry” it read. He opened it and noticed more writing inside. “I’m terribly sorry the first pair didn’t save your eye like they should have… hopefully this time, no this time THEY will.”

 

Inside the box was a new pair of glasses. Almost identical to the old ones except a few new features he noticed. The glass seemed stronger, the frames a bit wider and as he put them on they came right to life. Even though his eye was missing, something sparked on his left temple. And all of a sudden he could see again.

Repeatedly he took them off and put them back on. Magic was all he could think as a knock came to his door. He was too perplexed at the glasses in his hands to notice that the door opened.

“Good morning Harry, glad to see you found me present.” It was Merlin’s voice but he dared not look at him, he continued to put on and take off the glasses.

“Ah… ahha haha” Merlin started to laugh, presumably at him.

“How?” he asked finally leaving the glasses on his face and turning to look at his magical friend.

“Synapses in your brain are still wired for you to see, only your eye and its receptors where damaged, not your brain itself, so the glasses send the same synapses your eyes would receive back to your brain. They put in an implant I designed as soon as you arrived.”

Merlin continued on about the ‘magic’ of it all as he played with his hands in front of his face, everything seemed normal.

“Now you need to get dressed and come with me.” Merlin cut in waving his hand in front of Harry’s face to get his attention. He then motioned to a brand new suite in the chair across the room. “Though you could use a new one.” And then the door shut again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eggsy, wake up” he was being shaken awake. He opened his eyes to a dark cabin. It must have been late but Roxy was going on about how they were about to land and they had to prepare the plane to be inspected upon entering the country. She was franticly going around hiding weapons in their respective places and fixing up her bags. She sat back down and flattened her jacket.

“What did you bring for weapons?” she asked looking at him.

“Umbrella, a few grenades and his pistol” well Harry’s old pistol that he had claimed as his own. She shrugged and got up grabbing the other umbrella from the back.

“It’s a rainy place, less people will question an umbrella.” She said sitting back down and strapping into her seat for landing.

 

It was smooth as any landing. The airport was busy and as soon as they came in he noticed the pilot preparing to taxi in to a private hangar. The airport authorities came on as they disembarked. They were given dirty looks, presumably for looking so young and traveling the way they were. The taxi was waiting for them as they got off; Eggsy almost fell into the taxi still half asleep.

“Welcome agents Lancelot and Agent Galahad. I do hope your flight was okay.” The driver welcomed them and drove briskly away. The drive was short, and they arrived at a small house in a place called Waverly. Even though it was dark he could still make out the house. It was small but probably a lot bigger on the inside. It was also on a lake and a few boats where docked outside.

 

They entered the house and turned on a few lights. A deep growl came from the kitchen as they approached. Roxy stopped dead in her tracks but a still half asleep Eggsy dragged forward turning on the light. From the shadows approached a mediumed fur bristling dog. He was beautiful, a younger dog but still trained to protect his house. His tags indicated his name was Miles as Eggsy absentmindedly waved his hand down and over. The dog stopped immediately and barked. The one command ALL Kingsman dogs needed to know. ‘Stand down’

 

It was bright when he woke to the smell of bacon and toast. The smell was unforgettable and he decided it was time to get up. He had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room and noticed so had Miles, on top of his chest. The dog moved as he sat up and pulled on a white shirt and jeans from his bag. A casual day he had decided. As he entered the kitchen he noticed it was indeed Roxy whom was making bacon. He  also noticed there were only a few pictures around the main room. Most of Agent May and someone he recognised as Merlin and one of Merlin, Harry and herself when they were younger, like first days of being Knighted, their brand new suits unmistakable.

 

“Did you see this picture?” he said setting it down on the table for Roxy to see as she brought over two plates to the table he sat at.

“Yeah, weird. Must have trained together.” She stated.

“So… she was in our division before, so what made her transfer to the Canadian core of Kingsman?” he shoved the bacon in his mouth. It tasted a bit different then from home, more smoky.

“Yeah good question.”

 

They ate mostly in silence except for the interruption from Falcon. He had informed them by coming over the speaker system in the house that M. Boyd would be attending a university get together tonight because it was the first week back to classes. It had scared both of them to know that agent May had her house outfitted for the Falcon to come on right over the speakers. She must not have a very personal life. They decided to take a walk with Miles to get him out of the house. Someone must have been by, looking after him with agent May being in London for the past little while with Harry.

 

* * *

 

 

It was getting late when they had got back to her house. Eggsy decided to dress up a bit to look the part, wearing a nice pair of jeans, a dress shirt with a vest concealing most of his grenades and a few knives that Roxy insisted he take, then his blue and yellow stripped tie and his nice suite jacket. He completed his look by combing back his hair like Harry had showed him and put on his glasses.

 

“Well don’t you look dapper, and your oxfords tonight?” she motioned to his bare feet.

“Nah bare foot, yeah?” he snickered at her as he actually put his shoes on.

“So I wonder if they will have a Canadian agent as your handler tonight considering Merlin will be over seeing the parachute test and we are in a different time zone.”

 

 She was putting on her own make up getting ready to go. She would be there posing as another student, making sure everything went smoothly and Eggsy hits it off and makes it home with their target. From there she would be on surveillance and possible extraction if need be. Their targets home was only blocks from where the party was, but he was also living on residence and it was a 50/50 chance where he would want to go back to. Hopefully they both worried, where ever his laptop is.

 

“Ready to go Roxy? or should I say Tammy?” he giggled at her code name.

“I am if you are Scott.” She out right laughed in his face when Falcon decided on giving them covers. He had made them out to be brother and sister, both having just transferred from Westminster University after their military father had gotten posted to Halifax. Good cover, except they looked nothing alike, especially from their different hair color, till Roxy put on her final touch of her getting ready, a wig. Now they kind of could look like brother and sister. They made their way outside only to be greeted by the Kingsman Taxi, but a motor bike sitting in the drive.

 

“Guess I do get to drive. Nothing is backwards on a bike, yeah?”

“Just please read the road signs!” was all she could say strapping on their helmets.

“Good evening Galahad” the voice rang clear though his helmet with his glasses still on. Each road sign being translated by them. The voice was more confidants then the last time he had herd it and for a moment he could have sworn he was hearing things.

“Harry?”  His voice was week

“Hello Eggsy!”

 

He knew immediately he wasn’t hearing things.

“I will be your handler for tonight’s mission.” A pause ensued “Well this morning for me.” Eggsy did the math quickly in his head. Was Harry nuts? It was 21.00 here so it was 01.00 there.

“Old man, you’re still recovering, is it not past you bed time?”

“You would be amused that I drink coffee sometimes and not just alcohol.”

“Ah so being a night owl are we?” Eggsy paused for a moment not sure what to call his old mentor during a mission.

 

Agent May’s words came back to him...

**_“You cannot be Galahad, Eggsy… not if the old Galahad is still…”_ **

 

“Don’t worry what you call me Eggsy, We will figure that out when you get back, for now, Harry will do just fine.” it was like he was reading his mind. He didn’t want to admit it but she was right, it was getting in his head. How could he be Galahad, if Harry was still Galahad? Do they just only recruit 1 now instead of 2? Or would there be another chair added. Would he loose the name or would Harry loose his name? His head kept asking questions as he zoomed down the roads till they were down town.

 

“Dalhousie University. “ She said under her breath as he pulled up to the library parking lot. They disembarked and mad their way to the old stone building. It was nothing compared their Kingsman Manor but it was still old world. They made their way inside for the so called party. There were no drinks, just intellectual talks and people making friends. Roxy broke off and made her way to the target and his group of friends immediately, throwing herself into the conversation about the economics shit. He went over and found himself amongst a few presumably rugby players, or maybe football players. (And no he didn’t mean soccer)

 

“Wait for the signal Galahad, Roxy is introducing herself and when he says he isn’t in to her, she will bring you up and invite you over.”

 Harry was still in his ear as he talked to the sports guys. They talked for what seemed like only minutes when a tap came to his shoulder. It was M.Boyd. He turned and said hello being polite and the hello was returned. Ryan had explained that his ‘sister’ Tammy had been talking about her brother when he got intrigued, she had kindly pointed out her brother ‘Scott’ from across the room and told him to go talk to him. So here they were, and it didn’t take long with Harry talking him through Ryan’s interests to get him to want to ‘leave’.

 

“May I walk you to your car Ryan?” it was lust in his voice.

“Absolutely”

“Galahad, make sure you have a K-drive with you or Falcon won’t get the upload. He is standing by for the connection”

 “Here we are… ummm I know this is going to be forward of me but would you like to come over for a coffee? Or a drink or.” He was rambling on

“I’d absolutely love to.” He said as he got in the passenger seat of Ryan’s car.

“Don’t drink, kiss him in the door way. Make things move faster Galahad, don’t want him to get attached.”

“So where did you say you two where from… your accent, it makes you sound so proper.”

“London, off in the countryside. Me mum, sister and I grew up there while me dad was away.”

“My dad is in the military aswell”

 

Sirens lit in his head at that. They didn’t know Ryan Boyd had military connections. Or did they? What if they went back to his actual house rather than his residence…. Shit, fuck, crap.

“Galahad, calm down or he will sense your stress.” Harry’s voice made him calm down instantaneously. “Ask to get there as soon as possible. You just can’t wait to meet his parents, use reverse psychology on him.”

 

“Well I can’t wait to meet your family Ryan, seems we have a lot in common!” he said it as smoothly as he could not trying to sound award, because that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Well I was thinking actually, my apartment would be a little more private for us.” He had put and emphasis on private. Good.

 

It wasn’t much longer till they arrived; the building looked in worst shape then his and his mum’s old place. But he didn’t complain, he was on a mission. Ryan led him to his apartment and before Ryan could unlock the door completely Eggsy tackled his face, kissing him hard. Ryan made no attempt to stop him either and kissed back letting the door open and them to fall in to the small room. Eggsy was then led to the bed room and shoved to the bed and straddled. He had never been one to be on the bottom but it was a honey pot and he would do as his target pleased.

“I want to see you naked under me” the younger man whispered to Eggsy and then it was a frantic mess with them both trying to undress. There was no fore play, no teasing, Ryan was powerful and had Eggsy on his knees once they were both undressed.

“May I take off my glasses first Ryan?” he turned to look at the target with pleading eyes. Not for his sake but for his mentors who was trying to talk Eggsy through this. It saddened Eggsy to not need his mentors Advice on this matter but still he didn’t want to Harry to see him this way, not when he wanted him to see it in person with himself on top of his mentor.

“No Scott, I rather find you sexy as hell with them on and your accent is doing one hell of a number to me as well, I want to hear my name screamed from your mouth, and I want you to be able to see me fuck you in the reflection of the window.”

 

His words where no longer nice, they were commands and with that Harry went silent in his hear. Only and audible gulp was herd. He looked back into the reflection. There he was about to get fucked by a terrorist of sorts while the person he actually had feelings for sat behind a desk and was forced to watch due to the nature of their job. He wasn’t ready for the shove that came from behind but he let out an audible sigh and began to moan fake moans, letting Ryan tier himself. He looked forward, staring blankly into the window, arching his back putting on a show for M. Boyd, his ‘lover’ was enjoying himself buried deep within Eggsy’s ass and all Eggsy could think about was Harry.

 

He closed his eyes for a minute and envisioned Harry behind him instead of this boy and all of a sudden his moans weren’t forced but where enjoyed, his thrusts where with his lover and he picked up speed. He cried out actually wanting to feel everything, throwing his head back and letting the boy behind him slap his arse. His mind settled on Harry. Harry fucking him from behind, Harry slapping his arse, Harry kissing him… and that’s what sent him over the edge just moments after Ryan had on top of him.

 

He let himself roll into the boy’s arms and waited for him to be asleep before he stuck an amnesia dart in his neck for good measures. Quickly he took off his glasses, grabbed a cloth and cleaned up as best he could and dressed again before returning his glasses to his face. It was moments later he opened the lap top and stuck in the gold K-drive.

 

“K-Drive is in M. Boyd’s computer Harry.” Was all he could think to say? He couldn’t apologise for what his mentor had just seen him do but he was still ashamed. It couldn’t have been the first time Harry had over seen a mission like that, and hopefully with his seeing predicament, he couldn’t see everything properly. Once the saw the Kingsman K come up on the screen he knew it was done and Ryan wouldn’t be able to do anything else without being over hacked by Falcon. “Mission complete Galahad, now get out of there.” There was a hitch in Harry’s voice, one that Eggsy had never heard in his Mentor’s voice before. “Roxy should be outside waiting for you with the bike. Get back to Agent May’s residence and prepare to leave. The jet will depart at 15.00 tomorrow. You should land here 01.00 the next morning our time. Merlin and I shall see you then. Good night Eggsy.”

 

The walk down from the apartment was long, Eggsy had decided to take the stairs and forgo the elevator, and he needed it. His head was still spinning from the lust he felt for Harry in that moment. He knew he had, had feeling for him. But he though they would pass after he was back, and then again when he saw the picture or Agent May and Harry thinking they had something else going on. And then when he finally gave in while thinking of him… he realised Harry had suddenly stopped coaching him through it. He had to wonder… how Harry felt, or if he even did.

 

 As he approached the bike, Roxy tossed him his helmet and started up the bike, letting him climb in behind her. They didn’t speak; she had seen the deep lines in his for head from his thinking. She never bothered him when he looked like that. She didn’t want to know what was going through his head. God only knew.

 His last though before she took off squealing the tires from the car park was “Can you even have a personal love life while working for a group like this? Surely it didn’t work for his mum and dad… but what if it where two agents?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I hope you are all enjoying this story as I am writing it for you all. As it stands it seems like I’m getting a good response to the story as for views and a few kudos. Every author dreads their first comments, but I can’t wait to hear what you think of the story and what you all want to happen!
> 
> So let me know what you think and what you want to happen!
> 
> -A


	5. Admit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "don’t think, just feel"

Their flight had been long but Eggsy was glad it wasn’t till later in the afternoon. It had given him some time to walk to the store down the road in the morning with Miles and grab some Canadian maple syrup. Like Harry had asked for. He also couldn’t resist the small stuffed animal, it was a pug and he got it and left it at Agent May’s house. It was early morning when they arrived back at the Kingsman Manor in the London country side. Dawn was breaking and he noticed a few agents out strolling the grounds, or training maybe. It had been a while since all the local agents gathered at their ‘home office’ but it must have been something big to warrant them to be here.

 

Roxy was the first off the jet with a smug look on her face. It was who greeted them that mad his face pale. There standing at the bottom of the jet’s stairs was Merlin and Harry, new glasses, new suit, and new smile on his face as Eggsy slowly made his way towards them.

“Told you he could do it Merlin, just had to trick him into thinking he was helping me.” Roxy spoke and he looked back at him.

“My dear Roxy I do believe I owe you a few pounds.” It was Merlin whom was laughing and grabbed her shoulder, taking her bag for her.

 

Eggsy stood a few feet from Harry still and couldn’t bring himself to any words. There he was, his Harry, looking like a nothing had ever happened well except for his eye. He wanted to lurch forward talking Harry and hugging him till the end of time. But something didn’t seem right with that, Harry was too much of a gentleman go hug like that. So he decided to extend his hand for his old mentor. Harry’s hand went out to meet his and grabbed it and with a small shake Eggsy felt pride from his mentor but not before he felt his body being pulled forward. The strength of it surprised him but it pulled him in and within a moment he was wrapped in Harry fucking Hart’s arms, the warmth was over whelming and he could have sworn he felt a tear drop from his mentor’s eye.

 

“Am I ever glad you back” it was barley a whisper but he still her it before he let him go. He had a smile on his face still but he dropped his gaze and flattened his suit jacket. “Now shall we?” he said motioning for them to follow in the wake of Merlin and Roxy.

 

They were following Merlin and Roxy down the hangar and back into the main part of the manor and arrived in front of the dining hall.

“Supper is at 18.00 sharp. Dress in your best Mister Unwin.” And then he disappeared through the large heavy oak doors and left Eggsy standing there by himself.

 

6pm rolled around quite fast for Eggsy, he had arrived, taken a quick nap with JB then took him for a walk ignoring lunch, took the longest shower he could ever remember taking all the while Harry Hart danced in his mind. By the time he finished in the shower he shaved and then got dressed in his first suit. It was his favourite and it was the one Harry had, had mad for him. He stood there in the mirror looking back at himself and decided to comb back his hair for the evening like Harry always did. He then made his way back to the dining hall. He was 5 minutes early, he had always been told if he was early he was on time and if he was on time, he was in fact late.

 

He could hear the quite chitter chatter from others as he stopped at the door, Roxy was approaching from the other way and he decided to wait and they would enter together. As they did they took their seat beside one another, where their agent names had been put in a lovely almost unreadable calligraphy. They were the last to arrive except Harry. And there were only 2 seats left.

 

Time passed and still there was no Harry and still 2 seats open. It had maybe only been 10 minutes but finally the doors opened.

“Sorry for being late all.” He said making his way to the open chair facing Eggsy. He smiled but this time it was different, it wasn’t as warm and loving as when they had been alone earlier. It was Merlin whom spoke up next.

“Good evening all, we may now start our evenings events.” He motioned and food was brought to the table. But still no one sat at the head of the table where Arthur belonged. It made him curious but no one questioned it, not even the most senior of agents, most he had never met or even seen.

 

It was getting late when the port was brought to the table and passed around, no one drinking only holding their cup high above their heads. He did the same and as did Roxy as he passed it to her. He momentarily looked at her and shrugged. She was wearing a champagne colour dress and looked stunning yet he had said nothing to her. She gave the rest of the port back to the waiter beside her.

 It was then that Merlin stood.

 

“After weeks of clean up, missions and recuperation from V-Day, It is my honour to welcome back agent Galahad” he motioned to Harry whom stood. And everyone lowered their cups and took a small sip “though we all know without the help of Eggsy and Lancelot, we would have lost V-Day completely.” Harry sat back down as Merlin motioned to Eggsy and Lancelot, only she stood and he took a sip. He felt betrayed not having used Galahad as his name, but Merlin had that right, Harry was still technically Galahad. He had never died, thus he couldn’t have taken his name.

 

“But tonight we gather this way, all face to face to crown a new king” Merlin was beaming and that’s when  every agent in the room looked at him as if where insane. One agent even stood setting down is cup.

“Arthur, you are the king.” Eggsy didn’t recognize the agent but he was bigger, more muscle then anything, he was in his early 30’s but he was bald as could be. Merlin motioned for him to sit.

“I was never made king properly, nor do I deserve the name of Arthur, I have always been Merlin to you all, the bird that sits in a wire nest and watches over missions and makes all the tech.” he waited a full minute till the buff agent sat back down. “Tonight we are here to crown Agent Galahad, the true king.”

 

It was then that Eggsy dropped his cup from above him and it came shattering to the ground as Harry stood and walked over to the big chair at the head of the table. No one looked at Harry but rather him, and him at Harry as Merlin lowered a crown to Harry’s head. It was then he looked away and a silent tear escaped his eye and the though entered his mind.

 

‘Harry, as Arthur could never love one of his agents, how could he, it must be against some stupid rule.’ And it kept going over and over in his head as the rest of the agents took a drink from their cups. The rest of the evening was a blur. After they took away the crown the new Arthur had stood and asked merlin to take his seat and mad a speech. After his welcome speech he then asked the other agents to raise their cups one more time as they would be knighting a new knight this evening as well. He had half expected on of the new recruits to walk in the room but the doors never opened. They were referring to him. All he could remember was Harry motioning to him and welcoming the new agent Galahad and him standing and faking a smile. After that it was blur and the night ended with most of the new agents he had never met shaking Arthurs hand and his and they left again, presumably to go back to their posts around the country, or home.

 

 

Eggsy left without looking at Harry again. He walked out the front doors to the mansion and kept walking.

He walked and walked for miles, his night time mode being used well on his glasses. He couldn’t help but rant to himself. Everything was always about Harry, Harry fucking Hart. He wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs but his voice wouldn’t allow it. From the first moment he came out of the police station and Harry had asked if he had wanted a drive home, it was his voice that captured him… so proper. After that it wasn’t the job itself that was alluring, it had been the thought of working in close proximity to him, and then passing all the test and doing so well where just to impress him and the worst of it all.

When tied to the train tracks and asked if Kingsman was worth dying for and he screamed hell yes at the top of his lungs, it wasn’t… I was Harry fucking Hart that was worth dying for.

 

But he could never admit that to Arthur, he was now his boss. It wouldn’t be professional, not in the least. And Arthur could never be in love with one of his own, it would make missions more dangerous and yes Eggsy liked old spy movies and knew that he was now living one and the hero never got the girl and in his case, he would never get his man or if he did so… then Harry would get hurt.

And Eggsy never ever wanted to see Harry hurt.

 

* * *

 

 Harry was concerned when Eggsy didn’t come say hi to him after the festivities. After his last mission and how he had hugged him when he came back, he was worried he had done something wrong.

“You should go after him” the voice came from behind him but he knew it was Merlin over his shoulder. “and maybe you should take Bear with you?” Harry nodded his head and headed for the Agent Percival’s room, he never took his tracking dog out anymore but everyone in the manor knew his nose was the best at finding anything. He set out immediate.

 

He takes the leather leash on his hand steady and gave the dog a sniff of Eggsy from one of his ties. The dog barked and started to pull towards the woods east of the manor; he let him lead him through following presumably the exact path Eggsy had. It wasn’t long before the woods opened up and he noticed a silhouette in front of the lake. He was just standing there looking up at the moonless sky, though the stars shone on. He decided to forgo saying anything and approach the boy who he could hear silently crying to himself. He slowly puts his hand on the boy’s should and lets the leash go letting the dog wander back to the manor by himself.

 

“Eggsy please don’t cry.” Was all he could say, as Eggsy turned suddenly ripping Harry’s hand from himself.

“You don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do!” he screamed “Your my boss not my father!” his eyes burned into Harry’s and he could tell he was frustrated and didn’t mean it, but it still stung.

“Eggsy, please I’ve only ever tried” but he was cut off.

“WHAT?!? Repay my father for dying for you, taking pity on his son?!?!” he took a deep breath the tears still spilling from his eyes as Harry just stood there and took it.

“I THOUGHT YOU WHERE DEAD! DEAD!!! And then you weren’t! Do you know what that does to a person!?!?” and that’s when something changed in Eggsy’s face, like a sudden realisation. And he stopped and looked at his feet not saying another word.

 Harry leaned in and grabbed his shoulder once more

“If I hadn’t become Arthur… Eggsy you couldn’t have stayed Galahad, and that’s your name now not mine. I lost that name when I got shot and you saved the world.” The boy’s eyes filled with tears once again and he lurched forward wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and squeezing him. Harry followed by wrapping his arms around the crying soul tightening the embrace.  And that’s when Eggsy broke.

 

He started admitting everything he had probably just sworn to himself he wouldn’t. Harry let him sob it all out, every last word just holding him and listening. It had shocked him. He knew Eggsy had had feelings for him but not in this way. Didn’t Eggsy care that he could have been his father from their age difference, he guessed not. And in a way Harry felt it too, noticing with every moment Eggsy admits, Harry thinks back wondering why he took those actions and most of the answers boiled down to because he felt something for this boy… no wait, this man before him.

 

Eggsy finished with Harry’s death, saying how it was that had cracked him. His death screams as Harry was shot, knowing he would never be able to make everything right after almost throwing it all away. And when Arthur had almost killed him with the drink, that he had almost let him do it, because being with Harry would have been easier then living and knowing Harry was dead because he hadn’t gone with him on that god damn stupid mission to that hell whole of a church.

Harry pulled away from the man he had his arms wrapped around and looked at him. His face was read and eyes puffy from sobbing. His suit and his own where soaked from his tears. And that’s when finally a tear spilled from his own eye.

 

He reached down and lifted Eggsy’s head to look at him. He tried to pull away but Harry kept him there. The cool night air couldn’t penetrate the warmth between them, they were still close enough to feel it radiate between them. He could see he was still vulnerable and wouldn’t stay that way for long. Eggsy never showed emotion like this and it was heart-warming, his head fell to the side a bit and he smiled the way he could only genuinely smile and lowered his head to match Eggsy’s.

 

They were only inches from each other’s faces, lips almost touching when Harry finally said something.

“Eggsy, don’t think, just feel.” And that’s when their lips met.

 

* * *

 

 

It lasted longer than Eggsy could have ever wanted. It was a chaste kiss, lips closed but Harry’s words rang in his head. And he decided to listen for once. He deepened the kiss, moving his lips and making Harry move with him. The space between the closed again and Harry opened his mouth letting Eggsy invade it. It was invigorating and Eggsy loved it. There was a spark between the two men and he felt it and he hoped that Harry did to. He must have because it was at that moment that Harry grabbed Eggsy and lifted him up and he wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist. He didn’t know how Harry could hold him like this but he did not care. Then they were moving and his back hit a tree and Harry pushed himself father upon him. The warmth between the two was refreshing and it felt like nothing he had ever experienced before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. finally some major feels! AHHHHHHHH
> 
> love this chapter. hope you all do to <3


	6. Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is your final test recruit. This weapon is live, now shoot your dog.”   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> He had to fix this, even if it would be unprofessional and so very wrong, but also so very right.

It wasn’t long before Eggsy heard the woods around them rustle. He was slumped against a tree still being held by the older man, clothes all bothered by the earlier events. It was still a bit dark but was getting lighter and lighter by the minute.

“Eggsy! Harry!” it was Merlin calling out for them. He quickly shoock the man wrapped gingerly in his arms and woke him. They stood awkwardly and patted down their clothes and fixed each other’s hair. Harry then put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and they began to walk. The came upon Merlin within seconds of them moving and the look on his face was full of worry.

“I knew I should have put the trackers in both of your glasses!” he swore at them. Eggsy didn’t know if Merlin could tell but he imagined his eyes being still a bit red from the crying he had done earlier that night.

 

“Roxy told me the both of you had disappeared after the supper.” Merlin spoke to both of them but mainly looking at Harry. “You know better, there are animals in these woods Harry and security stuff…” but Harry cut him off by raising his hand.

“We didn’t come close to the border of the estate my good friend, now let us go home. Or rather back to the manor.” He needn’t say more before Merlin gave him a weary glance and smiled turning around and walking away.

 

Eggsy tried to take a step forward but Harry’s hand kept him in place.

“Are we not going back?”

“We shall, but Eggsy do not act the way you did last night, and neither shall I.”

The breath left his lungs faster than being hit in the stomach would have made him. His words where like a kick to the teeth, but he stayed quiet as they began to walk in the direction Merlin had left in. Harry’s hand finally left his shoulder when the manor came back into view and his heart dropped again, maybe the events of last night where being regretted by the older man, maybe he was trying to forget it even happened.

“Eggsy, please come by my new room later this evening. I shall arrange to see you at say 9pm?”

Eggsy took in a deep breath and nodded as they entered the large front doors and parted ways. He spent the rest of his morning in his room just lying there remembering the events of the night before and how it had felt to be so close to Harry.

He ignored his stomach at lunch once again and eventually made his way to the gym to try and forget. How could he be so foolish to think Harry could do that, not after he had become Arthur, it was as if he was teasing him. How dare he just do those things to make Eggsy feel better, how could that man toy with his heart this way. He knew why Harry was waiting to talk to him… most likely to put distance between them, so then Harry could blow him of or better yet he though just send him on a long mission so he wouldn’t be back for a while.

 

He started working out so intensely he didn’t even notice it was almost 10 when his glasses jingled from across the gym. He grabbed them and put them on, throwing on his shirt and whipping the sweat from his face. He waited for Merlin to say something or even Harry but to no avail, no one was on the feed. He left the glasses on and decided it was time to confront Harry, better Late than never.

 

He didn’t bother to knock, just walked into Arthur’s room, looking like a mess. He noticed Harry’s pacing around the room before he turned on his heels and stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“Manner Maketh Man Eggsy, being on time I” he didn’t finish before Eggsy cut him off

“Says the one whom is always late.” He nodded at him and he was right, Harry was late for everything. Eggsy could only imagine, he would be late to his own wedding and probably his funeral too, if he did actually ever die and stayed dead.

“I see you got distracted? You didn’t show for either lunch or dinner.” It wasn’t a question, more a dry statement.

“No, wasn’t hungry, yeah?” he shrugged nonchalantly, running his hands through his sweaty hair, but he was actually hungry that was the problem and his stomach decided to betray him and growl quite loudly. “Maybe I am a bit peckish.”

“I shall have something brought up for us…” he paused “Got too busy with paper work and worked through both meals as well” he offered for Eggsy to take a seat at the small table in the corner of the room. He didn’t say much after till someone knocked on the door, brought in two plates and left.

“So how do the new recruits look?” Harry offered to start the conversation as they ate.

“Not sure, Roxy, well Lancelot has been doing a lot of the training, we have 3 left. 2 birds and a bloke, all three are could make great agents… but we only have room for 2.”

 They continued to talk about everything else but what really needed to be talked about when Harry noticed it was past midnight.

“Well Eggsy I enjoyed this but it has gotten late and the final test is tomorrow, I do hope you will be present for it.” He opened the door to his room letting Eggsy out. “Maybe we could do this again, but maybe not so late next time?”

 

Eggsy didn’t even reply, just nodded his head and went out to Balcony, he wasn’t tired, just more frustrated than before. How could that Man go from dead, to Alive and from pushing him up against a tree kissing him with force to normal like it hand't happend? This was going to break him, but if that was what Arthur wanted, then so be it.

 

* * *

 

That night Harry didn’t sleep, he couldn’t, he tried for all it was worth even drank tea to try and calm his nerves, but to no reward he just stayed awake. He had though that Eggsy had blown him off and every time He remotely even tried to bring up the events from the night before his heart clenched and made him say something else. He so badly wanted to tell Eggsy it was all he wanted, for him to stay the night with him in his bed but he couldn’t, it was ungentlemanly of himself. How could he want Eggsy to want him, he could have been his father, heck possibly even his grandfather, and he was also his boss, how unprofessional of him. How could he ever put him in that kind of position?

 

He got up the next day, not having slept he had bags under his eye and he looked more like death than he had waking up from the bullet wound. He slid on his new and improved glasses and his best suit to prepare for the recruits final test. It was a simple one; they had to shoot their dogs, Simple. He then remembered Eggsy failing this part and the last thing Harry had told him after was that he would fix it, but he never did get to fix it, because he had been shot.

 

He made his way to the old library to meet agents Lancelot and Galahad as well as Merlin for the test. There would be two of them in each room with a recruit. Only because Eggsy and Roxy hadn’t done this test but mere months ago. He was the first to arrive followed by Merlin who offered to make tea then a very well dressed Lancelot and finally a still half asleep looking Galahad, whom was dressed in his best suit but a bit sideways due to sleep. His tie wasn’t even tied.

“Good morning all” he boomed which startled Eggsy the rest of the ways awake. “Let us prepare for the final test, make sure both guns have blanks, put down a plastic sheet and then we wait. Lancelot you will stay with myself and Galahad will be with you Merlin in the study.”

They didn’t delay to set up, Roxy stayed with him and Merlin and Eggsy had left quickly to prepare. Three candidates meant that only one had to fail, but two also had to pass. Also that he would have to witness once again some child in his eyes think they were about to shoot tier dog.

 

It wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door and Arthur and Lancelot welcomed the first recruit of the day. It was the small bird with brown long hair, and introduced herself as Candice and her huge dog sat behind her.

“This is your final test Candice.” Lancelot said handing the brunet the pistol. Lancelot didn’t even have the time to say shoot the dog before the bird expertly turned the pistol toward her dog, waved her hand for him to back up and sit before she took aim and pulled the trigger. The shot was loud but not overly, just enough to startle the bird.

“A blank?” she asked, befuddled, her dog lying on its side pretending to be dead.

“You taught him to play dead?” it was Lancelot who but in and stated. But before either could continue, Harry advanced and held out his hand.

“Welcome to the Kingsman, Agent Lamorak.”

 

* * *

 

 

A knock came to the door and Eggsy opened it. There he was recruit Carroll, the only block to make it this far for this group. He waved him inside the Duck Toller bouncing behind him.  

“Please come on, get him to sit on the plastic.” Merlin gestured with his left hand, still holding his clip board in his right.

Eggsy held out the pistol for the recruit to take, he hesitated but did.

“Final test?” Carroll asked looking at Eggsy with wide eyes.

“This pistol is live. Shoot the dog.” It was hard for Eggsy to say, he could remember the day the old Arthur had told him to shoot JB and he couldn’t and it had almost cost him his job.

The recruit continued to stare at Eggsy, slowly moving him arm to face his dog without looking at him.

“I know I have to… to get the job but I love my Trigger boy. Hyper and all, he is my boy.” Finally Carroll looked away from Eggsy and with a blank dry face he aimed at the dog who’s tail wagged and tongue hung from his mouth. If he hadn’t of known it was a blank I the chamber, Eggsy would have lost it. But the noise still came and Carroll kept his eyes shut waiting to hear the dog die presumably but the sound never came.

 

Eggsy watched as the recruit opened his eyes to see his dog still sitting there happy as could be.

“Welcome to Kingsman, Agent Bors” Merlin offered his hand to the boy who gladly took it while handing the pistol back to Eggsy.

“M’glad this monster aint dead yet” Carroll said while looking down at golden mess of fur and Eggsy stayed there watching this boy while he talked to his dog like he had never pointed a pistol at him and intended to shoot him. How could he do that? And then go on like he had never done it… megalomaniacs, he decided. How could you raise and love a dog so much but still shoot it when asked, that would be like shooting his sister he decided. But hey this is the life of the spy he concluded.

 

* * *

 

 The second knock came to Arthurs and Lancelot’s room just as she had let Candice out the back door. She quickly spread some fake blood on the floor behind the plastic and replaced it to make it look like Karlee had actually shoot her dog before Harry let in the last recruit. Arthur took note through his glasses that the bloke that Eggsy was evaluating had ‘shot’ his dog. Only one remained and if she passes too, Arthur would have some shit to figure out.

The bird walked in terror in her eyes, but also a fire in them too. She was tall with blond hair, she reminded him of agent May, he noted that she could have easily been her daughter if Agent May hadn’t been the way she was.

“This is your final test recruit Karlee. This weapon is live, now shoot your dog.” Roxy said each line with a short pause in between before handing the girl the pistol. It was a reflex once she did. Her small fingers laced around the gun like memory and aimed just as quickly.

 

Harry watched in horror as the blond girl approached the dog and knelt down to the small dog’s level, bringing her face to his to kiss him between the eyes before replacing her own lips with the barrel of the pistol. She whispered something softly to him as she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger still kneeling before him. It was heart sickening to see, unlike Candice, this bird had feeling for her dog and showed compassion to him. He saw a tear roll down her cheek and she got up without looking back, handing Lancelot back the pistol.

“I hope you’re happy I shot my only love.” The blond said wile whipping her tear from her face. “I’d rather go back to my computer and hack any day than shoot my dog again and be forced to kill innocent animals and people in the Kinsman’s case.” Lancelot gave her a heart-warming smile and turned her around the show her, her alive and tail wagging dog. She simply bent over and picked him up.

“Again, that was sick and wrong. Unless you need a hacker, I’m out and going home.” She turned and walked out the way she came.

 

Harry stood there bewildered. Well now he wouldn’t have a messy situation to handle with 3 recruits who all actually shit their dogs. He called Galahad and Merlin back to the library and they all sat for a glass of whisky. Eggsy never looked at him the whole time, Harry knew this would be hard on him but he still made it through, its different being the one handed the pistol and being the one handing out the pistol but still hard none the less.

 

They finished and ate lunch in silence till Merlin looked at Harry with a gleam of wonder on his smirking face.

“Karlee did show extreme promise as a hacker and I won’t live forever… I will need a replace” he didn’t finish before Harry was on his phone and dialling a number and finally offering the job to her. She would be the new Niviane, student and apprentice of Merlin.

So here they were 3 new agents, two for the field and one to become the eventual new Merlin. Harry would finally have a new and full team again all the knights finally back to normal.

Well… all except one, he looked over at Eggsy, still wouldn’t look at him, nor talk to him, he only talked to Merlin and Roxy. But he slipped and their eyes met Harry’s for only mere seconds but still Harry saw it.

 

Hurt,betrayal and wounded.

 

Harry had to fix this, even if it would be unprofessional and so very wrong, but also so very right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, so as promised here is chapter 6, is twice as long as every other chapter and posted way before I even thought it would be! i got supper motivated while being driven to my meeting and had it finished almost before i got there. I did re read it after my meeting and here it is!
> 
> tomorrow I wont have a lot of time to write but I promise I will try my hardest to have another chapter out by Monday and if not i promise by Tuesday and it will be long <3
> 
> hope you enjoyed the final test and the tension i'm putting between Harry and Eggsy. oh the angst, though I promise it wont last to much longer. i'm thinking maybe chapter 8 will turn this to ratting Explicit for what I have in mind ;)


	7. Get me Out of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Eggsy get passed Harry... can Harry find Eggsy?

Eggsy left the room after they drank and decided it was time to go home. He was tired of being at UK HQ, “this damned place, stupid manor” he thought and wanted to see his mum and his little flowa Daisy. He entered the bullet and excited the shop after putting in an order for a new suit. He only had 3 and he imagined it was time for a new one. He didn’t even consult Roxy as he had with the others he just let the man at the counter know he wanted it in mat black and with the same fitting of his first suit. He arrived at Harry’s home no later than 16.00 in the afternoon and was met with his mother cooking something that smelled like roast. A jingle came to his glasses and he ducked back outside before he could even shrug his coat off.

“Who’s takin a piss?”

“Galahad, I have a new mission for you.” It was Merlin

“Oh! Sorry Merl. Where’s me too naw?” he relaxed a bit, hopping Merlin wasn’t offended.

“You’re going to Paris to do surveillance on a drug ring, noticed you could use some time away from HQ, yes?”

“And Arthur has approved this mission?” he was worried Harry wouldn’t want him to leave.

“He doesn’t know about this mission yet and wont till your already there. I am merlin, and I’ve decided it’s too important to run by him first.”

“Your tha guvnor” Eggsy sighs letting out the tension from his worries.

“ You leave at 21.00, be at the hangar for 20.30” and then the feed was dead.

 

Eggsy walked back into Harry’s house and decided to stay for supper, than he would leave and pack for his mission. Usually when Merlin puts an agent on surveillance missions, they could be gone for any amount of time, but the average had been 6-9 weeks. He was glad to get away. He came in and helped his mum finish cooking, than they ate and he told Michelle about his work at the tailor shop, how they just hired a few new employees and that he was about to go on a business trip to Paris. Sophie squawked and squirmed playing with her brother as they ate but it wasn’t long before time ran out and he needed to make his way to the HQ once again.

“Mum I promise we will have our own place soon… the previous owner has, well, his will was found and he wants the house to be vacant.” He hugged his mum and tried to explain the best he could without saying the man he though was dead…. Actually wasn’t and he would eventually want his house back. She just nodded and hugged him.

“I’ll have Rox bring JB over while I’m away, yeah?” he kissed her cheek and left, walking back towards the shop. He opened his cell and text Roxy.

-      Be a gem Roxy, im going on a mission for Merlin, drop off JB to me mum so she can watch him while I’ms gone? .E

-      Lancelot is typing…

-      How long ya gone for Egg .R

-      Not sure love, but please bring him by tomorrow? .E

-      Sure .R

 

He closed the phone and entered the shop, hanging in the shop was a suit bag with his name on it, and his new suit was already done. He grabbed it and folded it over his arm and paid the man in the front and made his way to the bullet. He tapped the side of his glasses to contact Merlin.

“Merlin?” he almost whispered

“Yes Eggsy? What can I do for you?” he had and echo but couldn’t hear anyone around him/

“I need a new flat, one that aint Harry’s” he was quite, and so was Merlin for what seemed to be too long.

“I can do that, it will be ready when you get back and your mum moved in the day she can.” He didn’t even bother to ask why but he didn’t care, Merlin was the guvnor and he knew it but before Eggsy could thank him he was already at HQ and shut off the glasses feed. There Harry stood, waiting for him to get off the train.

“Eggsy, could I have a word with you?” Eggsy looked down at his watch, ’20.02’

“Sorry bruv, need to go…” he paused, Harry didn’t know about the mission yet. “Take JB for a walk before it get to dark, yeah?” he brushed past him and walked quickly to his room. Once inside he packed like a mad man, grabbing his umbrella and his personal store of grenades, knives, two K-drives and some other stuff including his first suit and putting it in the suit bag of his new suit. Two should be good? He though. He made his way back to the hanger but stopped dead in his tracks Harry still right where he had left him 20 minutes ago. Harry stood between him and the elevator to the hangar.

He tapped his glasses twice opening the video feed.

“Eggsy, you are supposed to be at the hangar ready to go. What’s the hold up?”

Eggsy peeked around the corner pointing to Harry who was still like a statue.

“Why not talk to him lad?”

He looked down at his feet and sighed.

“This wouldn’t have to do with the flat and your feelings would it boy?”

Eggsy nodded.

“I’m dealing with it” he could hear Merlin typing in the background, then he herd Harry’s phone go off and then he slowly walked to the bullet and flopped in. The look on his face ripped at Eggy’s heart but he went to the elevator just as the bullet took off. He wondered if Harry had seen him. He made his way to the small jet waiting for him. He recognised the new Knight Carroll as his pilot.

“Ready to fly Bors?” Eggsy asked the new knight

“Once Niviane arrives, yes”

“I’m here!” a voice says from the back of the plane. “Been here since before you Bors!” She emerged from the back of the jet laptop under her arm. “Just doing some security scans before we go, seems we can go now.”

And just like that they were off. Eggsy sat at the back of the jet lounging in a leather seat and sipping from the tumbler he had grabbed and filled with vodka. He wasn’t in the mood for anything else. He watched as the 2 newest knights went to work. Karlee, agent Niviane had opened her laptop and was typing away, presumably talking with Merlin working out the details of his mission and how to do what she was to do. Then his eyes wandered to the cockpit where Carroll, agent Bors was fiddling with the instruments and marking down stuff in a flight log. Both new knights where being meticulous and here he was having a drink.

            

* * *

 

Harry stood there waiting for Eggsy, he knew he had to talk to him, make him understand… make Eggsy know how he truly felt. He knew he had gone back to see his mum, where else would he go? So he waited in the entrance for him to get back. It was dark before the bullet returned. His face slightly lit up but he calmed himself knowing if he was too happy Eggsy would know something was off.

“Eggsy, could I have a word with you?” he said offering a hand to him to take the suit bag from him, Eggsy only looked down at the watch on his wrist.

“Sorry bruv, need to go take JB for a walk before it get to dark, yeah?” he brushed past him way to fast and he knew something was wrong. He couldn’t move, frozen in fear something else was wrong. He didn’t know how long he stood there but his phone beeped. He took it from his pocket and looked at the text.

-      Harry, go get a new suit, your Arthur now. Time to look the part. M.

He closed the phone and got in the bullet, just as he sat down and the door closed he say Eggsy rush to the Elevator with a duffle in his hand and the suit bag still over his arm. He was dressed in a dapper navy pin stripped suit with an umbrella over his arm and Harry knew as the bullet shot through the underground that Eggsy was going on a mission and he didn’t know about it.

He tapped on his glasses to open the live feed with Merlin.

“Where is Eggsy going”

“On a mission to Paris, classified.”

“Merlin I am Arthur, there is no classified to Arthur.” He was getting mad now. “I don’t need a new suit do I?”

“One never has enough suits Harry.”

“That does not answer my questions, what is classified?!?” he was just about to the shop and was getting more frustrated by the second.

“A drug trafficking ring, and a possibly sex slavery.”

Harry froze again, the bullet stopping at the shop but Harry stayed on and took the bullet right back to HQ. Eggsy was leaving for surveillance without him knowing, without telling him, without him.

“Merlin ready me a jet.”

“No” and then the feed went dead and Harry punched the seat beside him. He was about to have some serious words with his friend.

* * *

 

Harry spent the next few weeks cursing out Merlin and Viviane whom kept him from looking into Eggsy’s feed, who kept him busy with paper work and working out to get back into proper shape. Merlin was dedicated that was for sure but it was the morning of the 5th week that Harry finally got something.

“You can go back to your flat tonight if you wish Harry.” It was Merlin whom spoke to him over his glasses feed.

So that night he wandered back to his old flat. Last he had known Michelle and Daisy, Eggsy’s family was living there. He walked in the front door greeted with only silence, dark halls and a familiar yet strange smell. He knew this was his home but it wasn’t now at the same time, it had almost been a year since he was here, since he spoke those words to Eggsy. “I will fix this when I return” but he never really did fix it did he?

 

He walked through the house and noticed everything had been kept the way it was, clean and dusted, even M. Pickles. He made his way to his room and found everything in its place, but there was a new smell. It smelled of vanilla and whiskey, he knew it was Eggsy. He then made a final trip to his study, only to find the wall to his right filled with a few more articles then the last time he saw this room.

One read “V-day” another “Long live the Queen, long live Valentine” and yet another “Suits are deadly” he laughed because that one was aimed at the Kingsman but no picture was used, he would ask Eggsy about that one later. He was angry that he had his flat back knowing it was probably Eggsy’s doing and Merlin had helped him. Add one more thing to the ever growing list of why to be mad at Merlin. He sat in the chair behind his desk and looked over the walls but kept falling back to his computer. Finally he opened it.

On the screen was en encrypted code.

“PLEASE ENTRE CODE” was all over the screen. He had only ever seen this once before, it was Eggsy’s doing. But the last time he did this, he had given him the code, told him exactly what to type invisibly, but this time to no avail and if he failed the code even once, the encrypted code to whatever was behind the code would be lost, Forever.

He looked blankly at the screen for what seemed like hours before he decided to press only two keys on the surface of the computer.

“JB”, the screen flashed black, blue then green and onto the Kingsman logo like he had just opened the Kingsman interface. Nothing else happened for a while and Harry decided to go to bed, it was late after all and he probably got the password wrong

 

* * *

 

Eggsy ran along a roof top and when his glasses came to life a voice breaking in.

“Galahad, next right, jump through the open window and then close it. Safe house” it was Viviane in his ear calmly talking him through the obstacles of this stupid mission. It was getting annoying. For 5 weeks he had watched these stupid drug dealers get into some stupid shit, but most annoying of all was that it hadn’t just been drugs. Turns out they were also running a sex trade, something that merlin had apparently forgotten to mention.

He jumped through the window and shut it quietly. There Viviane sat behind her laptop and he handed her the K-drive he had just loaded with information from the main dealer’s computer. He waited for her to go to work but she just lifted her eyes from the screen.

“Your Ipad started up by itself about 20 minutes ago, Harry opened his laptop I would assume.”

He didn’t wait for her to say more. He had set that password before he left; knowing Harry had opened his laptop and got the pass word right meant that Harry had moved back into his house and something was wrong. He wondered if Merlin had told Harry where he was? Eggsy’s direct requirement from Merlin had been that he not let Harry come, to not let Harry rescue him if anything happened. He was Galahad now and didn’t need his mentor anymore; he was and would not run back to that man. So he made a link between Harry’s laptop and Eggsy’s Ipad and glasses so he could show Harry he was capable on his own…

That the new Galahad didn’t need the old Galahad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, so so sorry, Eggsy needs to push Harry away because he thinks Hary dosent love him, can Harry get Eggsy back? next chapter will contain some mature content, major violence and torture.


	8. Minou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is in trouble in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally chapter 8!!! so excited cant believe I've hit 1000 hits! here we go!

Harry woke the next day to his computer beeping from his office, still in his plaid PJ pants and his red robe he groggily made his way to his chair. The K logo was flashing yellow now, a notification to open the live feed, so he did.

For a week now he knew what it had meant, Eggsy had left a private feed open on his glasses to Harry’s laptop. And for a week, every time it came live Harry jumped to his computer, no matter the time. And for a week the mission was going smoothly, routine ins and outs, surveillance late at night or mid-day, Harry managed to get the feed to his Ipad at the HQ as well and each time he watched, he got behind in his paper work. So here he was waking up at the crack of dawn once again to watch Eggsy do yet another routine grab on information.

“Galahad you need to get in and out in 10 minutes flat, that’s when the alarm will go off again”

He recognized the voice to be Viviane, Merlin’s new apprentice. But the view he was getting was more likely to be a live feed from Eggsy’s glasses.

“Tanks Viv, Im going silent now, talk to you once I’m done and back at the safe house.”

Harry saw him reach for the button on his glasses and waited for the screen to go black, but nothing. He clicked it and the feed was supposed to close, but didn’t. He couldn’t hear the feedback of Viviane’s line which meant it was just Harry watching, he wondered if Eggsy knew he was but probably not.

He saw what Eggsy was seeing, he was in a dark narrow hall, not much light but he could tell Eggsy wasn’t wearing either one of his suits, but when he glanced sideways in a reflective chrome door he noticed he was in tight black, probably spandex pants and shirt with his signature black snap back, Harry couldn’t help but stare at him and the tight body fitting clothes. The glasses went back to the wooden door in front of him and he reached for the cast iron latch and opened it. The light was blinding and was probably more so for Eggsy than Harry. As the focus came back to the glasses Harry gasped.

“Shit” he breathed

And Harry’s heart stopped. The room was supposed to be empty, no one in the base he assumed considering he was there to retrieve data. But no, there they were. Four huge men standing around one smaller man sitting in a chair, with a laptop in his lap. Eggsy went ridged and tried to turn and run but to no avail; he was grabbed by someone from behind. Harry waited for Eggsy to do something, to use his signet ring, to flip the man behind him and run but he didn’t, and from the corner of his glasses feed Harry noticed the gun to his head. Harry grabbed his phone and dialled Merlin’s number.

“Merlin!” he was almost frantic

“What is it Harry?” Harry continued to watch the private feed, as Eggsy was brought forward and pushed to his knees and hat flipped off.

“Eggsy’s mission is going wrong, he has been found”

“Calm down Harry how do you know, his feed is off, Viviane is handling him…”

“She went off line a few minutes ago; I have a private feed to his glasses!”

Merlin went silent, and he watched in horror as they took a knife to Eggsy’s shirt cutting it away. They spoke but he couldn’t hear them but he knew the lip reading classes he had taken would come in handy ‘good looking and a spy’.

“Merlin!” Harry screamed into his phone.

“I know I hacked into your laptop… I’m watching as we speak. He is in a lot of trouble.”

“Why do you say that, isn’t he just a drug dealer and sex trader?”

“That’s Scott Carlin. He is a war lord, merciless, head of three mafias and countless other stuff, he showed up right after V-day”

 

Harry’s heart skipped and he ran to his room and threw on his best suit and then his new glasses, now he could see perfectly again. He loved that with them he saw the same as before the accident but even without them he just didn’t have the best coordination. He ran to the shop from his house and past the man at the front desk without saying a word. He was at the estate in less than 10 minutes, Merlin waiting for him at the bullet train’s doors.

“Jet will be ready in 5, Agent Bors is flying, Lancelot will be with you for extraction and Viviane will be waiting for you in Paris. She and I have been talking. She reopened his feed, the have him chained and stripped in a crate, his GPS is showing in the country side of Plaiseau, they are moving fast, must be driving.”

They walked and talked to the jet, Merlin grabbed Harry’s shoulder before he could get on.

“Bring him home Harry, bring Eggsy home.” They locked arms for a moment, face to face.

“If he doesn’t come home, neither shall I.” they let go of each other and Harry climbed in the jet.

 

* * *

 

Eggsy’s head throbbed; one of the bigger guys had punched him square in the face, only breaking one lens in his glasses, a cut on his check to prove it. The last thing he remembered was them stripping him and then throwing him in a wooden crate and chaining him in it, that’s when they punched him to knock him out. Now he didn’t know where he was but he could hear the roar of a motor and the smell of the countryside. He breathed easy trying to recall he had back up, but then he hiccupped and realised Viviane didn’t see this happen, he didn’t have back up and he knew no one was coming for him. He didn’t have any hidden weapons, nor his signet ring… it had just supposed to have been a routine grab and go.

He waited and waited till he heard the motor cut off and stop, the crate he was in lifted and he pretended to be dead weight, hopping they wouldn’t hurt him more, hopefully they would just sell him for sex, that wouldn’t be overly bad he thought.

The top of the crate was opened and him dragged out, he went limp but his shackles where heaved down and he heard a click. He could feel some heat around him but he stayed down until water was thrown over his naked body. He arched his back and sputtered the water and tried to sit up on his knees. He looked around, he was in a large room, two more people where shackled to the floor beside him in the same fashion, arms behind them, on their knees and naked.

“Now we see how far your willing to go.” In his hand was a long iron bar red hot. Eggsy noticed it to be a branding iron, like he had seen done to cattle in a few western movies. “Each one of you was stealing information from me… each of you a spy.”

Eggsy looked to his side, neither of them familiar.

“Now WHO do you work for?” the man spat, Eggsy sat there staring the man dead in the face. The other two looked down to the ground. “I won’t ask again”

Eggsy continued to stare into the man’s eyes but he wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at the other two beside him.

“Fine then” he huffed in a very French accent and walked around the first man, he was younger, not even in his early 20s maybe. The man took out a gun and shot him, no warning. Blood oozed out of the centre of his head, the man ducked down to check a pulse then got up and looked at the older man beside him.

“I killed your partner, now tell me who you work for before I kill your other partner, or is he your new apprentice?” Eggsy quickly looked at the man beside him, studying him. He seemed to be older, maybe in his 40s not too far from Harry whom was 46. He looked at Eggsy with guilt in his eyes.

“I will tell you who I work for but you won’t kill my apprentice here.” He looked at Eggsy with sad eyes. “I work for MI6, I am agent 003, this is my apprentice 008, you just killed my brother whom was helping me, and he was not an agent.” Eggsy looked down in defeat. Here he was beside some stupid Brit from MI6 and he was helping him, not even knowing he was a Kingsman.

“AH deux Espions de Londre… comment procédé?" he spoke in French and Eggsy knew nothing in French but hello and fuck off.

The man still held the branding iron but it had gone cold, as far as he could tell. But that’s when he walked backwards to a fire place Eggsy had missed at first glance and swapped Irons.

“Qui prendra deux espions sans marque, pour faire de l’argent il faut avoir le marque d’escalves” he spoke in french some more before walking behind Eggsy, his pulse picked up and he heard the singe before he felt it.

“FUUUUCK!” he screamed as the wave of pain hit him, the burning of flesh from his shoulder was like nothing he had ever felt. The iron left his skin but the pain didn’t. He then herd the man next him scream in pain as the same mark was left on his skin. He heaved forward panting face contorted from the pain. The man next to him passed out.

“One who doesn’t go down easily? I like the fight in you… what did he call you? 008. Ah oui. Je think I’ll call you Minou.” That’s when he saw the man swing the iron and hit him in the back of the head. The last thing he heard was the evil cackle of the french man he would call the demon.

* * *

 

The plane hadn’t been on the ground for more than a minute before Harry and Roxy leapt from it to meet Karlee. They rushed to the taxi that took them directly to the safe house in Créteil just outside Paris. Harry was taken aback when they weren’t heading right to Plaiseau where the GPS was still picking up Eggsy’s whereabouts from his glasses. He could still hear Eggsy’s blood curdling scream in his ears. The feed video feed from his glasses had been down but not the audio. As he herd Eggsy scream the profanity he knew something had gone terribly wrong, and from the it the sound sounded like searing steak on the BBQ, he knew either they were burning him or worst.

“We are going to devise a plan of attack, knights, glasses please.” He didn’t have to tell Harry, he always wore them now, due to his predicament, Karlee had been talking to Lancelot and Bors whom never seemed to wear them. Viviane on the other hand was like Merlin, needed glasses for reading and due to the job requirements, never took them off. A hologram type thing came into view seconds later.

“Their main base seems to be not far from where they are now, from the information Galahad had been taking, most slave auctions happen just up the road from where they are now, at their processing facilities let’s say.”

Karlee knew what she was talking about, the auctions happened every second weekend and most where sold to private members who got invitations privately. Other crap like how they ‘broke in the merchandise’ made Harry cringe and shiver. How could this happen to Eggsy, How could he let this happen to him.

“Now let us go over this again. Arthur, you will go to the next big gala, it is tonight in Paris, and you will strike a conversation with this man” she brought up a picture of someone named Patrick. “he is who will hopefully give you an invitation to the auction.” She gave Harry a paper “this is the invitation you will need to present at the door.”

She went on to talk to Bors whom would be in position to watch Harry in case something went wrong and Lancelot whom would be his ‘arm candy for the evening’ posing as his old ‘play thing’ as he wanted something new. This would be his ticket to the auction.

 

The time came and bors was in position already, Harry and Roxy arrived shortly after the gala started. It was a big affair, right under the Eifel tour itself, lots of old posh people wandered around drinking and talking. Harry paid barley any attention to Roxy as he was supposed to, just dragging her around pretending to be his whore. They spotted the man named Patrick half way through the night and Harry made his way over.

“Good evening sir, I do trust your soiree is well” his French/Polish accent thick and tight.

“Mostly, my toy though is getting a bit boring” he gestured to Roxy whom was just sitting down with an older man, flirting like she was supposed to be.

“When toys get old you give them away, and buy new toys” his French almost too powerful for Harry to understand his English.

“Ah yes and so it seems I do need some new toys, but my interests are very refined, I only purchase the most valuable toys you see, and not many markets sell the toys I look for” Harry laid it on thick. “You see I’m getting adventurous, boy toys seem all the rage these days…” the man let him go on and on about what he was looking for and as Harry finished the short blond man was holding out a green envelope.

“Sir I do believe my employer may have the kind of toys you seek, and from what you say, it may seem as though you will get along very nicely. Our toys are the best.” He handed Harry the envelope and disappeared into the darkness and back to the party.

Harry called for Roxy to come back to him, but not before she could lean in and kiss the older gentleman, or rather old man on the cheek. They left shortly after and Bors met them back at the safe house after the gala ended.

“Looks like that was easy enough” Viviane remarked, the invitation was for Harry and Harry alone, no one was to accompany him, he was to have cash for the purchases he would make and only cash. The auction was Sunday night; it was currently only Wednesday morning.

 

* * *

 

Eggsy woke to a burn in his shoulder and an aching body but wasn’t on the floor anymore. He rolled to his side, getting off his shoulder and sitting up. His hand where still in shackles behind him and he was still naked and now cold. He was in a dark room on a dingy old mattress that had blood stains all over it, he wondered if any of it was his. His glasses weren’t on his face anymore; they were probably rubbish now anyways, thrown away.  

“Are you okay 008?” the voice was barely audible but he knew it had been the man whom identified himself as 003.

“I’m fine I think…. Shit.” He said leaning against the cold brick wall.

“Seems your branding is still sore yes? But before he could reply there was a rough pounding on both doors, an obvious to be quiet.

It seemed like hours he sat there waiting for something or anything to happen. He heard a door open, it was the one beside him, he heard the man struggle and cry out. His cries made Eggsy cower and he knew what was happening, he was being raped and Eggsy was surely next.

The screams died down after a little bit, but Eggsy was now shaking, he was terrified that they would find out that he wasn’t actually with MI6 and that they would punish both him and agent 003 for lying. He waited and waited for the sobbing to relent in the next room but it continued for what seemed like forever until he assumed the older man had fallen asleep.

“Gary Unwin… my name is Gary Unwin, I live in London, I have a mother Michelle and a little sister Daisy, my dog’s name is JB and my I’m in love with Harry Hart….” He kept repeating it to himself over and over, trying to keep himself calm, but every time he tried to the last part he would lose a tear from his eyes.

He had fallen asleep in a ball, curled into himself when rough hands picked him up. he cried out from the pain in his shoulder but was put on his feet.

“Ah mon Minou.” The voice came from in front of him, it sounded sympathetic, but not at the same time. “Met lui dans mon chamber.” He spoke to the man handling him. “ET done lui des shorts.”

Eggsy kind of smiled to himself when he heard the words shorts but still let his head hang down, he was shaking from being cold, probably also from shock setting in from the burn in his shoulder and in fear of what was about to possibly happen.

 

He was tossed into a big room, only a bed in the middle, round and plush. Then a pair of actual shorts where tossed at him and the door slammed shut behind him. He managed to somehow get them on with his hands still in shackles behind him, he then walked over to the bed and sat down and before long he herd the door open again and close a lot slower and more careful.

“Minou, how are you?” his French accent was thick but Eggsy detected something off about it.

“My name is 008, and me shoulder hurts like a bitch and you aint gonna touch me” he spat acid at the man folding his legs into a pretzel and sitting up as straight as he could.

“Minou pourquoi? Let me put some antiseptic on the burn atleast?” he didn’t take no for an answer, before he could protest the small man had him pushed face first into the mattress, straddling his arse, the smaller man’s erection settling right between his cheeks. Then s cold hand smoothed his back till it reached his shoulder and left his body. The next sensation was cold and stinging. The man was rubbing a cream into the deep wound on his shoulder.

“Ah, that better Cheri?” the man giggled, Eggsy was mortified. “And why do you fight me? I will treat you good, oui? I won’t sell you. I like the fight in you Minou, so cutesy…” the French man’s voice trailed off and Eggsy grew stiff under the man as his cold hands rubbed his back sensually. “Your going to enjoy my french cock in your tight London ass.” Then the hands left him and so did the body, he waited for something, anything, but then her heard the distinct ‘click’ of the door and he relaxed.

He needed help. He needed his Kingsman… and as much as he hated the thought of it…

“Harry help me” he cried face first into the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i foresee this going to chapter possibly 15-20? not sure. if i got some feed back knowing what my reader would like to see happen or what they want to happen or not happen would be awesome. i know how it can be reading something and wanting it to go one way and it goes another... so drop me a comment, i always reply and love the feedback! so hit me up ya'll~


	9. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally sunday is here and the auction is about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Harry grew impatient of waiting but Sunday had finally arrived and the team was preparing for Harry’s trip to the Auction. The suit he had worn the first time he meet Eggsy had been cleaned and being put on, with his favourite blue and yellow stripped tie and his signet ring, 4 guns on his person and finally his umbrella on his arm. He approached Roxy who was sitting on a couch looking distressed.

“My dear Lancelot, Galahad will probably need medical attention and you are the best for field work, I will need you close in case something happens…” He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. “Eggsy will need you” he sighed and closed his eye letting a tear fall.

He had come to the conclusion that the feed had not been left open by accident, Eggsy had left it there to mock him, to let Harry know Eggsy didn’t need his help and for the last week Harry had somehow become convinced Eggsy was right, he didn’t need Harry… not anymore.

The ride from the safe house seemed a lot longer than it actually was. With Roxy driving she sped down the main roads and kept the speed even coming into the small town of Plaiseau, it was a small community in the country side of Paris, somewhere Harry would have found actually nice if it weren’t for Eggsy being sexually abused. He left the car and Roxy behind to enter the large stone building, it wasn’t modern in the slightest, it looked like it had been here since the town had first been built, but he wasn’t here to admire the scenery.

“Bonjour Monsieur, ici pour L’auction?” a tall man asked in a deep brooding voice. Harry hadn’t spoken French in many years but it was like shooting a gun.

“Oui, voici mon invitation.” Harry had tried to sound dignified but it came out more flospy than he had wanted. He handed the man the invitation and was guided towards a red door. Inside was a lone seat facing a two way mirror. The door closed behind him and he initially went to the large mirror. It looked into a large room, down a level from his, and all around the room where other windows.

“Shit, Merlin… Viviane?” his feed was live from the moment he set foot into the building, trying to scan possible exits and ways of escape. So far the only way out had been the only way in.

“We see it, looks to be a stage of sorts.” It was Merlin whom confirmed his worries. Viviane was too busy typing away at her laptop finding security systems, bank information and other shit to talk.

“Sit Harry wait for it to start, place a few bids on others so it doesn’t seem you’re here for something specific.” Merlin again read his mind in a way… he had to be casual about it.

 

Time ticked on and finally the ‘show’ started. His door opened and man stepped in handing him a remote on which he could place bets each time a new ‘toy’ was brought to the stage it was explained to him. The part that made his eye twitch was when the man also explained that each ‘toy’ would have a demonstration on its capabilities.

“They wouldn’t” it was Merlin who swore under his breath and Harry wanted to echo it, but the man stayed in the room with him, so he relaxed into the back of the chair.

A green light came on from the corner of the room and a door in the room below opened. In was shoved a small looking boy, blond hair like Eggsy’s but when he looked up to the light Harry’s heart sank seeing the brown eyes. He was so hopping they had been the deep blue ones he was looking for.

Carelessly he bid watching as the boy of not even 20 was forced to suck a man’s cock and forcibly fuck. Someone in another room bid 24thousand and no one went higher, the demonstration finished and the boy taken out of the room. This continued for a while, each time a blond was brought out Harry bid, making it seem to be his type. In total 25 boys, teens and men where brought out, 9 of them being blonde… none of them being Eggsy.

“None you liked enough?” the man behind him commented.

“No I like teens… blond and BLUE eyes” Harry emphasised blue.

“Ah particular tastes I see. The last one is being brought out now.” The man motioned to the window.

Out came an older man, face beaten and scars lined his back, but two marks where unmistakable one he had never seen but he had noticed each boy and man being sold had it on their shoulder, a burn in the shape of a fleurs-de-lis, a french symbol. The other was harder to make out but it was familiar in a way. The lion and the unicorn with a crown made him rack his brain. He knew Merlin would be looking it up.

“MI6! MI6 I repeat.” Merlin’s voice was rushed but it was calm.

Harry bid right away. A fight began between him and another bidder and it went back and forth for 10 minutes. Eventually Harry won with a final bid of 35 thousand.

“Finally one you liked?”

“Yes it does seem I fancy him.”

Finally the older man was taken from the room, his demonstration had been rough and Harry felt bad it had taken so long to make it stop. He had watched as two men simultaneously fuck him in the arse and mouth and the poor agent couldn’t do anything about it.

A few minutes passed and finally a man clad in black took the stage’s floor, in his hand was a microphone, in the other at his hip a leash.

“Good evening ladies and gentleman, bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs. What a lovely attendance to this week’s auction!” the man continued and Harry recognised the voice. It was the man who had taken Eggsy in the first place. Scott Carlin he remembered. His eyes trailed down to the leash, at first he didn’t notice a dog come in, but he was horrified.

There at the end of the leash on his hands and knees was a lad, no more than 25, blonde hair shagging into his face, on his shoulder was the same fleurs-de-lis as the rest but one thing stood out, he was familiar. That’s when the man looked back at his ‘pet’ pullin harshly on the leash for the boy to look up at him. Harry noticed the bruising already around his neck, arms, ankles and all around his back. Bright black, blue and purpleish yellow welts.

“nous obtenons parfois des cadeaux inoubliables , et certains apparaissent sur notre porte sans raison ... et parfois nous les gardons et les prenons en ... ” and the ‘pet’ looked up at the man, his shaggy blonde hair falling back from his face, and thats when the dull, but deep blue eyes took him in.

“My boy.” He whispered

“Shit how did we miss that.” Merlin’s voice echoed in his ear.

“Is there something wrong monsieur?” the man behind him asked, approaching Harry to look him in the face. And Harry knew if he could see his face, the man would know something was wrong.

“Harry don’t do it!” Merlin spat, “Arthur DON’T DO IT!”

He turned and wiped the tear from his eye fidgeting with the ring on his finger and then punching the man in the face sending 50 thousand jolts on electricity through his body.

“Yes, that is my boy.” He said flattening his jacket.

“Lancelot cover him!”

Harry then took his umbrella from beside the chair and clicked it four times till he got the glass shattering effect he wanted. He jumped down from his balcony till he was face to face with the man in black.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” he passed back and forth in front of a very pissed Harry. “Come for your agent, have we?” his French accent was beginning to piss Harry off even more.

“Harry?” it was Eggsy who spoke a silent whisper of his name.

“Yes Eggsy, I’m here for you.” Harry spoke lightly still facing the man in front of him. “I’m here to kill your captor.” He lunged forward sparking his ring, but the punch missed its target, he had dodged it.

“I wont let go of my pet so easily, see I like his tight ass, and his screams…” the man was taunting him, but had finally let go of the leash and Eggsy crawled into the back corner of the room.

Harry spurred into action, fighting like had never before. Gun shots were heard in the distance knowing it was Lancelot coming in. Harry had ignored Merlin’s voice in his ear.

The fight went on, both of them taking punches, but each time for the wrong hand, one without the signet ring. He back up throwing himself at the French man, finally grabbing his umbrella to hit him in the gut, the blow connected and the man sent flying; he hit a wall across the room. Harry ran over to Eggsy who was curled into a ball shaking.

“Eggsy it’s okay now, don’t worry I have you.” Harry whispered into the boys ear picking him up to carry him away.

“Pas si vite!” a very French angry voice came from the other side of the room. In his hand was a pistol, not shaking pointed right at Harry’s heart.

“If I can not have him, neither can you!”

“Not this again!” Merlin’s voice was loud in his ear. “Lancelot, get in there! NOW!”

The click of the trigger sounded and Harry prepared for the impact once again, waiting for the bullet to burry itself into his body once again. This time he surely wouldn’t be as lucky and only lose and eye. But this time, his heart would be gone But the impact never came. Instead he felt a warm body pressed to his and lips against his.

“Not this time” it was Eggsy who spoke, face to face with the man. “I aint gonna lose you again” the body slumped into him, a stream of red syrupy liquid pouring from his back. The bullet had found its mark in Eggsy’s back and through his chest, coming to a stop in Harry’s bullet proof suit.

“NOOOOOOO!” Harry screamed as Eggsy’s body fell to the floor, he pulled out both pistols from under his coat and shot the French man several times before his body looked like Swiss cheese. He fell to his knees picking up Eggsy.

“Eggsy, my boy, my darling dear, stay with me, please stay with me.” He cried putting pressure into the wound the blood pouring out.

“Arthur!” it was Lancelot who was pulling on the collar of his suit. “Grab him and let’s go!” Harry quickly took off his jacket and put it on Eggsy and picked him up.

They made it back to the jet in no time flat, Bors had the engine already going and Karlee met them there. Lancelot was already preparing to stich Eggsy up when Harry stopped her.

“Internal bleeding, he needs surgery.” Her eyes sank in desperation.

“BORS GET US TO HQ NOW!” she yelled at him. Harry grabbed cotton and gauze from the first aid kit, trying to stop the bleeding, but he was getting pale and had already passed out.

This was going to be a long hour on that plane, and hour Eggsy didn’t have.

 

* * *

 

 

The jet landed and Merlin was waiting for them in the hangar with doctors and a rolling surgery bed beside him. Harry burst from the jet’s doors with a very pale Eggsy in his arms.

“He stopped bleeding maybe 2 minutes ago and topped breathing when we landed!” he was frantic and desperate.

Merlin pulled Eggsy from Harry and the doctors started working franticly on the boy as they rolled him away with speed, Harry tried to follow but Roxy and Merlin held him back.

“They are going to do everything they can to save him, you can do nothing more.” Merlin held back his friend hard, Harry trying to push through them, but didn’t have any more strength.

“Now we wait”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truly i am Sorry


	10. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally home, will Eggsy be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two, pretty much three chapter in one day, you are all very lucky! I'm in so fucking deep with this story now! so here it is!

Eggsy’s eyes fluttered open, it was too bright, he throat was too dry and his whole body ached. He tried to look around but he could barely move.

“ shhhhh, Galahad, please be calm.”

He didn’t recognize the voice, it was loud and he became frantic. He started to struggle but he was restrained, he tried to cry out but to no avail.

“Eggsy, calm, be calm.”

Still the voice was wrong; he couldn’t but a name to it.

“Someone go get Arthur!”

The voice yelled over and over trying to shush him by running his fingers through his hair. He pulled away from the hand. His chest began to hurt more and more and he heard a ripping sound and cried out.

“SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!” the pain became unbearable and he passed out fading into blackness.

* * *

 

The next time he woke the pain wasn’t as bad, his throat was still too dry and the room to bright. Again he tried to speak, to ask where he was, who was with him, say he was scared, that he was in pain but his voice failed him again. He opened his mouth to speak and something beside him stood.

“DOCTOR! ARTHUR!” the voice got farther and farther away still yelling the names over and over. Rushed footsteps came from the hall and back into the bright room. He started to rock back and forth struggling against the restraints again.

“Doctor, Gawain, please go.” The voice was recognizable, it sounded heavenly, and he never wanted it to stop.

He tried to talk, to open his eyes again but still it was too bright. But then it wasn’t. it was dark in the room.

“Is that better Eggsy?” the voice asked quietly.

He couldn’t respond, throat still so dry. But he could now open his eyes. It was black in the room, only a few red dots flashing in the corner. He swung his head side to side looking for the voice.

“Calm down Eggsy, please be calm, stop moving so much, you will rip your stiches again.” The voice was to his left, he gently rocked his head to the left, going as slowly as he could listening to the voices directives. “That’s better, don’t want to rip them again, you have 5 times now, it will never heal properly if you keep doing it, once more and the doctor will put you in an induced coma.” The voice trailed off.

He lay completely still, he didn’t want that, all he wanted was the voice, and to see who was behind it’s melodic beauty.

“Now will you stay still if I stay?”

He tried to say yes, even nod but he dare not move. How could he make the voice stay without saying yes? So he blinked a few times letting his eyes stay open to the darkness this time. Hopefully that got through to the voice as ‘yes please stay’. It must have worked because a rough hand came to his face and cradled it.

“I’m here, I won’t leave you again… never again, I am here Eggsy, please sleep now.” He let the voice lull him back into darkness.

* * *

 

He woke the next time to darkness, thank god he though, he opened his eyes, they began to adjust and his vision wasn’t blurry anymore. He opened his mouth to speak but only a croak came out, his throat dryer than before, if that was even possible. He wasn’t frantic anymore; the voice that had sent him to sleep made him be calm. He slowly rolled his head back to the left looking for where the voice had come from before, there sitting beside him was a big black figure, all he could make out.

“murmble” he tried to speak, but all that fell from his lips was mumbling nonsense.

The figure moved and brought something to his lips, a straw, he tried to drink and with all the strength he could he brought luke warm water to his mouth and swallowed hard.

“Tanks” he finally managed after his throat felt better.

“Sshhhh my dear boy, save your strength.” The voice finally came. And he smiled a tiny bit. “Do you remember who you are?” the voice asked.

“Gary Unwin” it was a dry croak but still he knew.

“Do you remember what happened, why you are hurt?” the voice was sweet, like a warm summer day in the country side with ice tea and strawberry short cakes. “do you remember who you work for?” the voice brought him back.

“Kingsm” he couldn’t get the whole word out. He knew he worked for the Kingsman… he was agent Galahad, but he, for the life of him couldn’t remember why he was hurt… why his chest and back hurt so, and why he had no strength. So he shook his head trying to say he didn’t remember.

“Eggsy, do you know whom you are talking to?” he still couldn’t put a name to the voice; he hoped it was Merlin, his favourite scot. That computer wiz must have pulled him from something crazy. Or maybe it was his bruz and best mate Roxy, she would have done an extraction if things got crazy, yeah, wouldn’t she?

He shook his head no again. But he heard a sniffle come from the voice after a few minutes of silence.

“If you would excuse me.” The figure got up to leave but Eggsy reached out to the voice as much as he could, he couldn’t reach. So he tried to speak again.

“Pea sta” was all he could make out of ‘please stay’ and it worked, the figure stopped and turned. “wo?” he then croaked out.

“Harry” then all the memories came flooding back. He became mad, Harry had died in front of him, then he came back, became Arthur without him knowing, sent on missions ignored after a heated kiss under a tree, hurt he left on a surveillance mission without him knowing and to take a bigger piss on him he left a feed open so Harry could watch him continuously succeed. But it didn’t go all as planned. He had been taken by the people he was watching. Did Harry know? He must have known what was going on.

“Arry?” he tried to say the name reaching out again.

“Don’t Eggsy, rest. I will stay if you want me to.”

He nodded yes.

He closed his eyes and breathed in a hard breath remembering what had happened before, trying to figure out how he had needed up here, in the dark and in pain.

“Ell me?” it was a question, he wanted Harry to fill in the blanks.

“A man took you, used you in so many wrong ways. We found you in bad condition and saved you, but he tried to shot me, you got in the way.” Harry put his hand on top of his, grabbing it comforting him.

Suddenly the vision came back to him, he had been with the man for days. Made his pet, told to do so many things, things he didn’t want to, but if not he beat him, kept him locked in a cage in the corner of his room and not given much food, not nearly enough water. When he was ‘good’ he was let out, but never allowed to stand, always on his hands and knees and whipped if he tried to stand or lay flat. He would sit on his knees and have a cock shoved in his mouth, then be bent over and used and fucked till he cried out and was a pile of flesh in a mess of men. It wasn’t just his ‘master’ either, he would allow his men to have their fun as well, for hours upon hours at times… the visions came flooding back and he began to cry and weep.  

A hand came gingerly to his face.

“Eggsy, please calm, your safe here now, I won’t let anyone hurt you again, I’m here for you.” Harry brought both hands to either side of his face. Standing above him, he made cooing sounds and tried to calm him.

* * *

 

Harry stayed beside him for hours at a time, watching him sleep, only leaving for short periods while he slept to eat, shower, change and came right back. Merlin had assured him that he would personally look after being ‘Arthur’ for a while after the first few times Eggsy had woken up, Harry being the only one that could keep him from struggling.

The Doctor had said it was from the blood lost and technically being dead for 5 minutes, he could have sustained brain damage from the oxygen loss. Harry was glad now that he knew things where coming back to him, that he remembered, though Harry didn’t know if he wanted Eggsy to remember, those memories would probably haunt him for the rest of his life.

He sat back down beside Eggsy, turned on the light for a moment to check the bandages and change them while he was out cold. It seemed his eyes where more sensitive to the light then before, possibly brain trauma the doctor had said, but all Harry cared was that when Eggsy was awake, he would have the lights off, bring the water and straw to him, let him quench his dry throat, he had remembered what it had been like for him.

He removed the bandages on his chest, the wound was healing nicely now, it had been a week since they had returned from Paris. He never wanted to go back, once it had been his favourite vacation destination, time to find a new one he decided. He then gently rolled Eggsy to his side to check his shoulder. The branding had been deep, dirty and not taken care of. After it was cleaned and properly looked at, the doctor had said it would never fully heal; he would always have the perfect fleur-de-lis scar taking up most of his shoulder blade, a constant reminder.

He turned the light back off and his eye adjusted. He waited and waited for his boy to wake up again, he remembered the feeling of dread that Eggsy wouldn’t wake up, when he had finally been let go to go down to see how the surgery was going, it broke his heart., nothing was held back from the Kingsman, the window to the operation room let him see Eggsy flat line, he had screamed out, how could Eggsy die. He couldn’t die; he had just gotten him back. Merlin had held him on the ground and told him Eggsy had a heart beat again. It had been the worst 5 minutes and 48 seconds of his life. After the surgery, Harry had tried to occupy himself with paper work after so he wouldn’t be mess, but that hadn’t worked, Eggsy had continuously woken up struggling and ripping open his stiches not knowing what was going on or where he was.

It took Harry being there to calm him and get him to stop, so Merlin had let him stay, “for Galahad’s sake” the phrase rung in his head. But he had known his friend told him to stay too because of himself.

Harry needed Eggsy now just as much as Eggsy needed Harry.

* * *

A week went by of Harry watching over Eggsy, each time he would fall asleep, nightmares would wake him and Harry be there to comfort him, and each time Eggsy would cry into the older man. Other than that Harry could tell Eggsy was getting better, y the middle of week two he was out of bed walking, still in the dark, but slowly they would brighten the room each day. The doctor told him Eggsy would be okay’d to leave the medical wing by Friday and here they were on Friday, getting ready for Eggsy to go home… well back to Harry’s home for now, so he could look after him, that was the condition and Eggsy fought it at first, but agreed to it specifically saying “I can’t stand it in here anymore.” Harry had smiled at that, it had sounded like the old Eggsy.

They took a long drive back to London in the Kingsman taxi, so the bullet train wouldn't hurt Eggsy’s shoulder, Harry had insisted on the Taxi, but Eggsy had wanted to take the train so badly.

“Harry why?” he had begged.

“Because I am your care taker till you are medically cleared otherwise. Your charts say no strenuous activity, no sleeping on your chest, no spicy food, and absolutely no alcohol till otherwise stated.” Harry had gone on and on about what he could and couldn't do.

Eggsy had fallen asleep in the taxi and Harry had, had to carry him into the house. Once he had put Eggsy in his bed to sleep he made his way down to the kitchen to put on some tea, it helped him calm down… usually. He got up and paced back and worth.

The thoughts kept going through his mind. ‘Will Eggsy accept me again’ ‘Will he be okay?’ ‘Therapy?’ ‘Could Eggsy go back to being a Kingsman’ ‘Would he be able to cope with everything?’ and on and on.

He went to the sitting room in the front of the house and sat in his favorite chair, sipping on his second cup of tea till he fell asleep slumped down in the arm chair.

* * *

 

Eggsy woke with a start. His whole body ridged and he began to cry. ‘you only had a dream Eggsy stop it, get your head on’ he repeated to himself before he found himself screaming.

“Harry! HARRY!” his voice was strained but he immediately heard the thumping of footsteps up the stairs.

“Eggsy what is wrong!” he rushed to his side, crawling across the bed pulling him into his arms.

“A dream” he didn’t want to admit that every night he had dreams about Harry or him dying and each night it was in different ways.

“SHHHHhhhh I’m here now, go back to sleep.”

And so he did.

* * *

 

Morning broke earlier than he had wanted, he was pulled into Harry’s chest, his warmth radiating like a furnace, oh how he wished he could stay like this, bliss, nothing hurt, not even his shoulder and he was content, since Harry had held him, he hadn’t had a nightmare. He moved slightly and got out of bed, heading to the loo.

He promptly discarded the shirt he wore and then the baggy sweats and leaned over to turn the tap on in the shower. That’s when he wanted to cry out in pain. ‘Mental note, no bending over, and bend at the knees’ he thought to himself as he climbed into the warm shower. The doctor had said he could take off the bandages today so he did. The stitches where something he would likely never like, especially since they had been redone so many times. The scaring was going to be awful and the scar on his shoulder a constant reminder that he now hated the French.

He winched when the bandage came off both sides, back and front and then his shoulder.

“Fuckin hell” he swore under his breath but it was a relief and unexpectedly he felt himself be turned on. He didn’t know if it was the pain or the sudden thought of Harry accepting his scars like he had his own. But he couldn’t ignore it. He had been for weeks with that French monster who abused him, so why not finally feel good?

He reached down and wrapped his hand around his length and began to stroke, slow long pulls, he closed his eyes and let the warm water wash away the sin as he imagined Harry doing this to him, imagines Harry’s mouth around his cock. He leaned his head against the cold tile of the side of the shower, his breathing hard; he was close, so very close.

“Eggsy? Are you alright in there?” it was Harry at the door.

“Just havin a shower, yeah?” he tried to sound casual but it came out more of a moan. To someone who’s been shot it could have simply been a moan of pain, and that was probably what Harry had though when he kicked down the door frantic.

“Eggsy are you alright you sounded…” his voice was worried at first but Eggsy had no time to let himself go before he was standing right there, shower curtain pulled down from the door and him jerking off, now frozen with Harry frozen in front of him. They both stood there for a moment, Eggsy still hard hand wrapped around his length still under the spray of the shower and Harry, hair still tousled from sleep, in his baggy plaid sweats and white shirt, glasses still on but half sideways from kicking in the door.

“Eggsy, I’m so sorry” he broke turning away finally putting his back to him. “I thought you were in pain…” he tried to stammer it out but his voice caught itself.

Eggsy let himself go and turned off the water slowly, and climbing out of the shower striding over to Harry, he hesitated but slowly brought his wet arms around Harry’s waist and pulled himself around the older Man, pressing his hardness into the man’s arse and pressing the rest of himself to his back.

“Harry, I aint ashamed, you are, yeah? Well i care too” his voice was lustful wanting Harry to accept this. “Wasn’t id an old man who once told me to **_not think, just feel_**.” He tried to imitate Harry’s voice but it came out overly punctuated. And slowly the man in his grasp pulled away.

“Eggsy, we can not do this, it is unprofessional” he continued to the bed and sat facing away from the naked man with scars.

“Harry fucking Hart, you look at me.” He said forceful “I want you, you want me, it’s easy to see, everyone does. And you know all I could keep repeating to myself while I was in that monsters grasp was you! You aint no saint, Hart you where my saviour, you came and save me arse, literally!” and finally Harry looked at him dead in the eyes.

“Come say that in my ear.” He whispered.

So Eggsy walked over to the older man with only one eye and took off his glasses and set them on the table beside the bed and mad his way between the older man’s legs so he could say it in his ear.

“Harry fucking Hart, I want you” and before he could finish their lips met, Harry’s forcing Eggsy’s mouth open with his own, pulling him on top of him so he was straddling him and Eggsy could feel Harry beneath him, his erection straining against his own pants with Eggsy just sitting there already naked atop him.

“Harry” he moaned from above him. And Harry reached up to cradle his face.

“If we do this, I shall never let you go, this will be us.” Harry spoke as if he wasn’t hard at all, no lust in his voice.

“I want you, always Harry, aint nothing ever gonna change that, yeah?” his voice on the contrary was lustful and ragged.

“Good” Harry’s voice was suddenly full of desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY FINALLY


	11. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four weeks later...

It took four long weeks for Eggsy to make it back to HQ, led in by Harry, it had been four long weeks on Harry going from HQ to be Arthur and home to being Harry to look after Eggsy and his therapy. He had to hand it to the boy though; he was a trooper, a real knight, fought for his strength and didn’t bother with mopping around. Though it probably also helped that after that first night, he would bribe Eggsy to get up, move his arm, do the exercises the therapist had told him to do with sex, and that after he finished the things he needed to do, Harry would reward him… with his body.

After a quick ride on the bullet Harry guided Eggsy back into the HQ, they didn’t get far before Merlin greeted them.

“Good morning Arthur, Galahad; don’t you look sharp today, back to training?” he walked with them to the meeting room.

“Nah, have to do a physical first, doc said so” Harry noted he didn’t seem overly happy with that.

“Oh Galahad, don’t fuss about it, if your cleared to go back to training, it will only be a week or so of it till you can be cleared for missions.”

Harry wasn’t happy to hear that not even two months had gone by and Merlin was already ready to throw the knight back onto the figurative horse.

“Maybe” he trailed of in a barely audible sigh as they entered the meeting room and he noted Lancelot, Percival, Viviane, Bors, Lamorak and Gwain were actually their seats, it wasn’t often they had so many knights actually at the table, most where usually off on missions and conferencing in. the three new knights he was not entirely surprised to see, but Percy and Gwain, yes.

“Glasses gentleman and ladies” Merlin struck the meeting to a start, as everyone but Harry slipped on their glasses. “First I would formally like to welcome back Galahad to the table, his recovery has been exceptional, hopefully so will be his physical strength for missions.”

The rest of the meeting was about how the world’s politics where doing and Harry didn’t overly care, his eye rested on Eggsy, whom looked a bit tired from their night’s previous encounter he imagined. He had kept him up till nearly 3 am with only him mouth and fingers.

“And do you have anything to add Arthur?” Merlin had probably asked twice by this point, he coughed a bit at the end to get his attention.

“Good luck to all those in the field, come back to HQ in one piece, not as Swiss cheese.” He didn’t was it to be a joke but agent Viviane giggled and then from her, the rest of the table broke out laughing, all except himself, Merlin, Lamorak and the notably over tired Galahad.

“All but Viviane and Bors and Arthur are dismissed.” And with that Lamorak, Percival, Gwain and the rest of the Knights left, and of course Eggsy who was now fast asleep in his chair, glasses still on, snoring loudly.

“I guess he can stay too” Merlin vexed and walked over to the large empty picture on the wall. “You may open the files in front of you” he motioned to the two new knights still at the table. “You have a new mission… well technically, posting.”

“Home” Bors sighed.

“HOME?” Viviane broke.

“To Mister Carroll, yes home, to you miss Karlee, new home for a wee bit.” The picture had come up with Moncton, a city in New Brunswick in Canada. “A few agents from the Canadian HQ have gone… missing and due to it being their ‘Merlin’ or as Lancelot and Galahad came to know as Falcon and another young knight, we have decided to send you both over.” He spoke like a knife cutting flesh, some parts where soft and fluid, others like hitting bone.

“Am I ready to take on that position so soon?” it was Karlee’s voice that worried him, she was soft, not even a year into her training.

“If you could take on the mission to Paris, you are” he was cut off.

Karlee pointed to Eggsy, “He almost died, I should have known! How is that READY?”

“But look at how you handled the aftermath of it, he is there, alive and recovering because of you, you fixed the bug. You are ready Viviane, and if you ever need me, we are all still Kingsman, I am here.”

“And look at the mission you just handled while Merlin was sick for 4 days last week. You got 3 agents back safely and one on another mission out of a dead end without any mistakes almost all at once.” Harry finally topped it off, and the small agent finally settled down.

Merlin continued by stating it could be temporary or permanent; they would be leaving by the weeks end and dismissed them.

Then it was only three of them, but only two that where conscious.

“Harry…” Merlin sat in front of his best friend.

“Merlin?”

“Should I need to make a private line for your glasses, seems you never take them off… ever?”

“And so if they help me see as if I have two eyes again should I not?”

“Not if you forget to turn off your feed when you go home and bribe the boy.”

Harry sat exceptionally still, shocked for a moment.

“Sometimes I do run through all the live feeds to see hoe our field agents are doing… I do not need to know what Galahad looks like first thing in the morning when all he sleeps in are shorts… or when” Harry raised his hand.

“Maybe a second pair of none Kingsman glasses would be best?… a pair just for home dear friend?”

“I’ll see to it instantaneously. He finally smiled at his friend, “Should we wake him to go do his physical? Or did he get enough physical las”

He didn’t get to finish, Harry ha stood up and woke Eggsy from his sleep, all the while hitting Merlin in the thigh.

“You fell asleep Eggsy, time to go do your Physical evaluation.” He woke fast, like he had never even been asleep.

“Id be too easy to say I wasn actually asleep, Lyn a new pair of glass for Arry would be fancy woudnt they? Oh and imam miss Viviane, she saved me arse too.”

Merlin’s face went blank and so did Harry’s as Eggsy stood and sauntered out of the room and to the left, presumably towards the training area where his evaluation would be.

“Shall we go watch?” Harry was walking away with a smile pinned to his face

“I do believe I will watch Galahad try to pass his physical review.

* * *

 

Eggsy made his way down the hall till he arrived at the training area, it was a big gym of sorts, once side filled with blue gymnastics mats and various obstacles for par-cour and flexibility and the other half filled with muscle training equipment. Standing in the centre of the mats was his doctor, his therapist, his best mate Roxy who was wearing spandex shorts and a shorts bras, she was ready to spar so it looked. And finally some other guy he didn’t yet know, but he also was dressed for working out.

“Ah agent Galahad, ready for your physical evaluation?” his doctor was smiling at him as he stopped before the 3 other people.

“Sure aint, but what do me got to lose, yeah?” and that was that, the frown on Roxy’s face turned into a smile and he could tell she knew he would be fine. He sure hopped she was right.

* * *

 

Harry approached the window that sat above the gym and look in as Eggsy started his test, the struggle he saw in his face said it all, and he was struggling but kept fighting. The tests where simple, bend this way, then that way, lift this, carry this so far, disarm your opponent, he flinched when Roxy dropped him flat on his back twice grabbing at his week shoulder twisting him over herself.

“He won’t let anything stop him, I’ll give him that” Merlin put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“That’s what has me worried” he sighed as Eggsy finally used his left side to shove her back and lift her arm and grab the ‘gun’ and drop her and finally stand over her with the practice pistol pointed down at her.

Merlin looked back at his friend taking his hand off his shoulder to look at a clip board in his hand “He isn’t left handed”

“He lost a lot of strength in his right shoulder, he can’t get it over his head anymore, guess he is adapting” Harry watched as he continued to empower his left side, forcibly trying to avoid his right.

“I wonder if his weapons scores will falter because of this, can’t have lower than 95 on that test to be field cleared”

“Time will tell Merlin”

“Well his weapons tests are this evening, I hope therapy has been good to him.” They both looked back down into the window, “I hope you’ve been good to him.”

“I promised him, always”

* * *

 

Eggsy’s shoulder was killing him, his chest even more so, the shot had been gone right through his back, and through major muscle mass in his chest, in part those muscles where linked to his shoulder movement. So most of the flexibility test he aced, the only one he had trouble with was lifting his right arm above his head. He barely got it horizontal before the pain was too much, he watched as the doctor wrote down notes with a sad face.

His next test was to disarm Roxy, whom was holding a practice pistol. His first attempt landed him with his back flat on the mats within 5 seconds, she had grabbed him and flipped him right over pointing the pistol right in his face, the second not much better, she had forcibly punched his scar and flat on his back he went once more. She offered him a hand back up and they started over once more.

Finally he decided to use what he knew, just backwards. Everything he had learned he flipped, from right to left and shoved into Roxy with his left shoulder, taking her off guard for a moment not expecting the sudden side change. He reached in with his left hand taking the pistol from her with ease, then twisted it back and then forward shoving her feet from under her and watched as she landed flat on her back and coughed from the harsh landing. He pointed the gun between her eyes without a flinch. “Sorry Lancelot” he finally said before dropping the gun and picking her up, still favouring his left side due to the pain.

“Well you passed all test so far, though we will recommend more effort into your therapy and working on your right sided muscles.” The doctor said in a firm tone.

“And I expect better work on take downs and procedures” his former trainer pitched in clasping in on the back. “I expect you to be back at training tomorrow morning for a refresher course.”

Roxy put her arm through his. “How about a pint?”

“Thought you’d never ask, doc I good for a drink yet?”

“Absolutely agent Galahad, just take it easy, you have a weapons test at 18.00 hours”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so incredibly sorry for the long period between updates, i've been overly crazy busy with working on cosplay stuff. i promise this will be done before i leave for summer camp to counsel. no more delays! 
> 
> And to my followers, let me know how you want this to end, my writers block isn't helping much lately, give me ideas promtp me, details you want to see happen before i end this, happy or sad ending! let me know!


	12. Nightingale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy get's tested to be field readied again, only to find out something is amiss with everything that has been happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter time!

The weapons test came quicker than he would have liked, he only got through half of his pint when Roxy had pulled him off to go do it. His shoulder still hurt but he would manage.

The test consisted of 5 parts, close range pistol, long range sniper, running target, night time shot and finally a written test about all weapons.

He opted for the easiest first and to finish with the hardest. Long range sniper took him 20 seconds to lock on the target and was only 0.5millameters to the right off dead center, good shot.

The second, night time shot was even easier then he remembered, the target was a clad black figure and only needed to be hit, of course Eggsy decided another dead head shot would do best, and again his shot was 0.5 to the right of his aim. He blamed his right side for the pull.

Thirdly he went with the written test, his first test took him 45 minutes to finish when he had done it to become a Kingsman… this time it took 56 only because he wrote with his left hand and it had to be legible, he knew every answer, it was a shame they wouldn’t let him do it orally…

He final two parts knew would make or break him, he had to raise the pistol at arm’s length and shoulder height, and still be able to aim and shoot, and with a running or moving target he wouldn’t have the strength in his right side to move that much, so it was up to his left side, the one he never used, never favoured. He was pissin himself if he actually though he had a chance.

Finally someone broke the silence, thank god it was Roxy. “Eggsy, just picture that sick French bastard. Kill him.”

And with that he raised his left arm aimed and closed his eyes, picturing the wanker’s face and when he opened his eyes he was stunned, he could have sworn he only pulled the trigger once, but there in the target’s head was not one, not two… but four bullet holes, one in the forehead, one in each eye and one in the target’s ‘chest’.

“No need to slaughter it agent Galahad, one would have done it in the chest.” It was Merlin who spoke up from behind him. He had almost forgotten that he was the one testing him.

“What can I say.”

Last one, pass this and you could be back in the field next week, if not Galahad, you could be in therapy for weeks to come.”

“Bring it!”

And so he did, from the corner of his eye he noticed his target, a small shape, wearing a vest.

“Shoot Agent Lamorak, the vest will take the bullet, she will drop when hit…” he paused for a second and placed a solid hand on his left shoulder as if on purpose, “One way or the other. So please do hit the vest, not her.”

“when?”

“When she moves.”

He waited and waited, it felt like 20 minutes had passed before had moved, and when she did… she moved fast. He calculated in his mind before whipping up the pistol about 5 feet to the left from her actual position. Waited and

“BANG” the trigger pulled and it was louder than the last few, she was so close, she had move her position to another that he hadn’t calculated, and she hit the ground.

“Bullocks”

“You passed Galahad, congratulations.”

“Can I go grab agent Lamorak from the field?”

“Certainly.” He motioned and Eggsy jumped the shooting counter he had been standing behind and ran down the field to make sure she was all right.

“Candice, ya’ll  right?”

But no answer

“Lamorak?!?” his voice was more urgent.

Still nothing, he rolled her over and noticed the vest had a hole in it.

“MERLIN!” he shouted and heard hurried foot steps behind him. He took out the knife from her boot, he knew the agent always carried and cut the vest off, clean through the vest and in her side was a pool of red.

“IT WENT THROUGH THE VEST!” he shouted and heard Merlin talking to someone else in hurried hushed tones.

“MERLIN!!!!” he pressed his hands into the site of entry.

“Help is on its way, this shouldn’t have happened.”

“WHAT”

“she isn’t wearing the vest I gave her earlier” he picked it up examining it “This is a fake vest, meant to slow down a bullet, not stop one” he threw it a side. “Someone was hopping you would take the chest shot and kill her I assume”

He was speechless looking at the agents face…

“Same with you getting taken when no one should have been there when you did a routine information grab”

His face jerked towards Merlin’s “what are you saying! Spit it out ya old”

“We have a mole.”

And suddenly everything was becoming a little more clear, the reason he was so easily taken, the reason he was kept by the French wanker instead of sold, they had known exactly who he was and would probably only been a matter of time till they would have questioned him… the ‘pet’ mentality was to break him… then when they knew Harry was coming and knew he had the invitation and knew how he fought, though they had probably underestimated his love for him. Then again how this happened, why switch out a vest on a new agent?

“Why Lamorak?”

“We are going to figure this out, but first we can’t let them know that we know. I have an idea.”

* * *

 

They had made it back to the medical wing of HQ, doctors working hard to remove the bullet from the girls side, she had lost a lot of blood and being so small… she almost hadn’t made it. Eggsy and Merlin waited outside the room alone.

“So whas the plan guvna?”

“You won’t like it one bit Galahad, but we must find out who is with us and against us, only way to do that is to make a statement and wait for genuine faces or worried expressions, it will take a keen eye and a good lie everyone will believe.”

“Well who evea it is, either wants me hurt, mentally and physically or the people I care about, only a matta of time before they hurt me mum and daisy?”

“What if they want to hurt Harry? well… Arthur?”

Merlin’s word shook him to the core, but he also had a good point. The past year and a bit since V-day has been back and forth him being hurt by Harry, Harry being hurt, him hurting, taken, you name it, it was always back between Harry and him.

“So what cha proposing Merl?”

“We are going to send Galahad on a mission, but Galahad won’t be coming back.”

“Suicide or killed?”

“Thought you would be more concerned than that Eggsy… but killed, will need to watch for reaction of guilt, remorse, hate, love and happiness that will be out dead giveaway. Whomever wants to hurt Harry and yourself, would be happy you died, it would probably scar Harry for life, he would probably step down as Arthur, that could be their goal.”

Merlin spoke in hushed tones; no one would have heard their conversation unless they were on top of them.

“Lets ope Lamorak pulls through, I don’t think she was behind it, but who know bruv?”

“Well I shall have to let Canadian HQ that agents Viviane and Bors will be a few days late,  will not tell them why, I will just say out jets are down for repairs and ask them to send on in a few days.”

“Harry is gonna kill us when he finds out I aint actually dead…”

“That you have right, but we will need to careful who we bring in on this”

“Harry, Roxy and Viviane if they aint part of it”

“Viviane shall need to leave.”

“She can work from a distance, the mole won’t know if she aint here.”

“Good thinking son, I always knew Harry saw something bright in you, you are going to be Arthur someday Eggsy, you’ve got it coming your way when your old and grey with us.”

“Nah, I aint evea be sittin behind a desk doin borin old paperwork, I’d rather be shot dead first.” They laughed together and stopped abruptly when the doctor came out, grim look on his face.

“Bullet was laced with toxins, Agent Lamorak will be with us under the care of the very best for a while to come, she is a fighter but we have nothing to counteract the toxin yet, the lab is working as we speak… its attacking her neurons and receptors through only her motor cortex, if not answered soon, she could be paralysed for the rest of her life, or die.”

“Save her, no one must know she is here.” Merlin stood and gave to doctor a note. Eggsy had watched him scribble it down on a tissue he had pulled from his pocket.

-      **_Procedure nightingale_**

And just like that the doctor’s eyes grew wide, crumpled the tissue and stuffed it in his mouth.

“Who is to be trusted.” It was a bit dry due to the tissue.

“No one but who is necessary to her survival here, to the rest, she is dead.”

“And agent Galahad?”

“Trusted.”

They locked gazes for a moment then both turned away, Merlin walked away from the operating room.

“What now?” Eggsy got up following the older bald man, head giving of a faint glare from the white walls and bright hospital lights.

“Send you away someplace safe, announce the death of Agent Lamorak, and in a week’s time yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First i'd like to thank my dear friend Red whom after watching this movie with me for a 5th time gave me a brilliant idea of what to write next and where to go from here. the rest of the story is mapped out at this point so YAY!!!
> 
> and with it being mapped out, i have estimated it will finish with chapter 20 and maybe if you all comment saying you want an bonus chapter after the end, i may write it :)
> 
> I do hope you are all enjoying the story. i promise, the next chapter is going to be sooooooo AWESOME, it will put knots in your stomach!


	13. Arizona Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is off on a fatal mission... of sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes Ice cream? who likes Arizona ice tea!
> 
> to Tuscon Arizona we go!

The conference was called shortly thereafter; Eggsy was still a bit in shock and wondered what his disappearance, well death, would do to the other knights. He was mostly worried about Harry and Roxy, for one him and Harry where finally getting closer, and staying with each other, and Roxy was his best mate, they had been friends ever since that first night in training together, always competing to see who was better, and when given the time off, they drank together, walked their dogs and even looked after Daisy a few times together for him mum. He walked into the room with agents gathered around the table, Arthur not at the head of the table yet.

Merlin was standing off to the side with Viviane where he waited to deliver the news once everyone arrived. Eggsy took his place in the chair next to Lancelot who gave him a smile, she had been present through most of his weapons test except the end, so she had no idea what was coming, he gave her back a grim look.

“Arthur how nice of you to finally join us, late again sir.” Arthur walked in from the back door, blank look on his face. He sat down and Merlin waved off Viviane to grab the decanter.

She brought it to the table and set it in front of Arthur who then quickly looked around the table, most of the agents where conferencing in from missions, only Lancelot, Bors and Viviane where present, and well he finally met Eggsy’s eyes and lowered his head.

“Today we drink in memory of one of our newest and brightest agents, may Agent Lamorak be remembered for though she was small, and she could take each one of us out in seconds in hand to hand.” Arthur raised his glass and Eggsy brought his up too, then they all drank.

And then silence, no one asked questions, not one moved, not until Agent Bors put his cup down harder than the rest and ran from the room visibly crying. He had remembered the three new agents had become very close due to working together and training together.

“Bullocks” Viviane whispered to Merlin but they had been just behind him, “May I go with him?” Merlin must have nodded, because she flew out the room, blond hair flying behind her. After that, agents from all around the table took of their glasses leaving the conference; Merlin was watching all of them intently for reactions.

“Agent Galahad, stay. There is a new mission for you.” He sighed and walked over placing a green file folder before him then one before Harry. “If you would both look to the screen please.”

And there it was, the ‘mission’ he was being sent on, to Arizona in the states.

“We have a lead following on agent Lamorak death; we would like you to investigate.” It was Harry who spoke, Merlin must have been briefing and convincing him to let Eggsy take it before the meeting.

“Aie, our information requires the upmost security and professionalism, be ready by half past the hour please, I shall have a pilot fly you there via Jet, tis will be a long flight again.”

“Sounds fun guvna, glad to be able to get back to the field.”

And with that he stood and left to go home to Harry’s to pack. He was just about to the bullet when a hand came to his shoulder.

“I would like to help you pack and see you off, would that be okay Eggsy?” it was Harry smiling down at him.

“I’d love that Arry”

* * *

 

The ride home and back was fast, gave Harry a little time to push Eggsy through the door and to the couch for a moment, kissing him wantonly before he packed and was on their way back. They stood before the ladder for a small jet.

“Shall we talk while your away agent Galahad?”

“Every night Arthur, have your glasses on so we can feed… long distance would be a bitch, yeah?”

“Yes my dear boy, now get on and go. I want to have whoever killed agent Lamorak brought to justice.”

“They will” and with that Eggsy jumped into the jet and settled down for the long ride to the states.

“Merlin, you’ll make sure he don’t do anything stupid when ya tell him, yeah?” he said tapping on his private feed through his glasses to Merlin, smart man had redone his glasses with a few new secret buttons, one for a private feed to himself, one to Harry and once it was announced he was dead, Harry wouldn’t be able to hack it and one for mission use.

“Promise”

And then he was off, Merlin had a place for him to stay, apparently a safe house used only by himself once and no other agent had been there since, no one knew of it not even Harry. the flight was long, he settled in and fell asleep, but it was short lived when his glasses started beeping.

“Sup bruv?”

“Eggsy, just going to run something by you before we set in motion the plan.”

It was Merlin talking to him but something seemed unsettling in his voice.

“And what would that be guvna?”

“We are going to have to inform your mother of your death.” He was brunt about it.

“ME MUMS GONNA LOOSE HER EVA LOVING MIND MERLIN!” it was a shout and a plea at the same time. “Me mum will be devastated…”

“Yes Eggsy, I will Have Roxy sent to her to help her through and help with the aftermath, Harry and I will tell her the news.”

“Arry wont be able to, not again to the same woman, he will be loosin his shit too. And me mum don’t know ya, Give it to Roxy to tell her, mum loves Roxy, as a daughter…. Be a bit easier, ya know, yeah?” he was forlorn, inconsolable, and simply heartbroken and torn. He hated that he would be doin exactly what he said he woud never do to his mum.

“Just… make sure Harry looks after JB as well Merlin… we are about to land naw, update me when ya can without raising suspicion.” And he clicked the off buton, didn’t want to hear Merlin ask for forgiveness, they were doing what needed to be done, simply put.

The pilot landed in a private air filed next to where the safe house was, let him off and told him there was a bike waiting for him in the next hangar.

It was nice, black with the Kingsman K on the tank, just a simple 750 Honda shadow, older… he imagined Merlin owning it and ridding around in the desert. It was hot here, and dry, nothing like London where it was always grey, raining and very sombre, in fact here was quite the opposite, sunny, dry and very hot.

The ride to the house was short, but nice, he had never seen a tumble weed, nor a cactus but they were cool, Merlin had warned him about the snakes and spiders but what did he care, the house was a bright rust orange color, looked almost perfect between the landscape of hills in the background and the forest of strange looking trees off to the right, Tucson Arizona was a beautiful place he thought… great place to die.

He entered the house and noticed something strange, the kitchen lights where on. Je tapped his Private feed to Merlin and held his breath for a moment.

“That on when you entered?”

He nodded.

“Proceed with caution; no one should know this place exists.”

He pulled his pistol from his right side, holding it steady between both hands, not fully trusting his right shoulder yet.

“Call out, stand with your back to the door Galahad.”

He backed up.

“Anyone home, looking to borrow a cup a suga?”

Merlin snorted in his ear, “You do know that’s what the previous Lancelot had said before he was cut in half Galahad, yes?”

He nodded and herd movement from the kitchen.

“I am Armed, come no closer” said a deep budding voice from what sounded like the room across the kitchen, a wall cut it from his view. But the voice was familiar.

“Falcon?” Eggsy called out, uncertain of himself… how could he not be, he had only met the guy once.

“How do you know my name!” the voice called again, getting louder.

“It’s Agent Galahad, from London HQ, let’s talk in the kitchen bruv.”

“Eggsy keep your glasses on, I want to know why he is here, he went missing remember!” and Eggsy nodded.

He held his pistol down to his side and walked to the kitchen, just as a larger built dark skinned man turned the corner as well.

“Didn’t think I’d be bothering anyone by hiding here, sorry hey? Sorry for the brubtness of this, Hacked Merlin’s fire walls to look for a place to hide when agent May and I found out we had a mole, she sent me off and told me to take her daughter Agent Crocus, newest agent and one of the brightest, couldn’t have her taken, too precious of an asset, but tis finally nice to meet you in person Agent Galahad.”

It was long winded but he knew Merlin was already pissed someone had hacked into his system and he hadn’t known.

“So what brings you to sunny Arizona?” it was a small voice that came from behind him, delicate, sounded like a flower. He turned and there she was, he presumed Agent Crocus; tall, red haired, green eyes and fair skin.

He waited for merlin to say something, but only the sound of furious typing.

“Found ourselves a mole too, yeah, probably workin togetha now that we know ya got one too bruv.”

The girls face sank

“Well, well what an _elegant_ accent you have” her words lingered on elegant as she moved closer to him, running a hand over his cheek as she took a spot beside Falcon.

“You can call me Elise suga” her voice was full of seduction, and Merlin laughed in his ear. Bold move he though.

“So what’s the plan Galahad? Or should I be asking Merlin, he is obviously listening through a live feed, always a nosey nelly.”

There was a moment of silence before a crackle came from a speakers around the top of the room, nice surround sound system he though and Merlin began to explain what was going to happen, and how Agent Crocus could help.

Time ticked on as both Falcon and Merlin discussed the plan that was happen in the weeks to come and he decided to take a walk outside, he needed some air, shit was getting out of whack.

“Want some company suga?” the melodic voice sang as he opened the front door.

“Hell why not.” He sighed but was actually glad for it. “Know the area?”

“Do I eva, please let’s go get some ice cream, come on!” she took his right hand abruptly and pulled him forward,

“FUCKIN Ell!” he screamed and she let go instantaneously

“Let me guess, Paris? Branding on the shoulder?” he was stunned how could she have known? “How do I know?” again she was reading his mind. Fucking witch.

She turned and lifted her long red flaming hair; her tank top cut low and revealed a fleur-de-lis on her right shoulder, just a white scar.

“You?” it was just a whisper on his lips, he lowered his head.

“Undercover mission, a ring in the north of Paris, went in to deep but saved 30 girls under the age of 15 from those monsters, my mother wasn’t too happy that it was my first mission after training and was violated more times then I care to count, but I killed the the fuckers dead”

Man these Canadian where open with their emotions and lives.

“Yeah, I was in on Intel recovery, went wrong and was taken, yeah? Bad place in the south of Paris, glad you weren’t the same place I was, aint no place for a lady”

“Not a place for anyone.” She corrected him and it was true. “So let’s go get come Ice cream.”

This bird was nuts, he laughed a bit to himself, glad she would be the one killing him, it would be more believable. The fire burning the Egg in the hot desert sun, fitting.

* * *

 

He didn’t call Harry that night.

But got in from ice cream with Elise and went right to sleep on the couch, the heat had gotten to him and he was pretty sure he would fell it the next day, not only the burn, but the back lash from Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't even know what to say about this chapter, filler? plot? who knows. well at least we know Canada is fucked too now.


	14. I killed him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope. etc.

He woke the next morning to the smell of brewing tea, and for a moment he could have sworn he was asleep next to Harry at home, their home… until he realised he was on a couch, and it was already blistering hot, he looked at his Kingsman watch, ‘6:23am’ and he was already dying of heat. Short and polo kind of day, he rose and dressed leaving his dress pants, shirt, tie, and all the fancy stuff in a pile with his bag. ‘Note to self, Hate the heat’ he though and mad his way to the kitchen just steps away. There sitting on the counter top was Elise, he noted she was only half dressed, sports bras and spandex shorts, red hair pulled into a messy bun atop her head revealing her scars like she didn’t’ care. Beside her looming over a small laptop was Falcon, he reminded Eggsy of a native from stories like Pocahontas, he too was only half dressed, wearing nothing but Bermuda short, leaving his toned torso exposed, and in the middle of his chest was a large tattoo of a falcon. Together the pair looked strange, but oddly at peace.

“Good morning Galahad.” The brooding man quipped not ever looking up from his screen.

“Please bruv, Eggsy is good, yeah.” He went to the cupboard to grab a mug to have tea.

“Third on your left” didn’t look up again.

“So does Eggy like eggs?” she picked up a cuppa tea from the counter and held it out to him.

“E.G.G.S.Y.” he repeated a little slower this time. Closing the door to the cupboard and taking the cup from her bring it to his lips. It tasted fowl but swallowed anyways to not be rude and put the cup down. “Aint anymore, used to love em.”

“Love em like ya do Arry?” she didn’t even look him in the eyes, but mimicked his accent to perfection “You kept saying his name in your sleep, so who is Arry?”

“Harry, his name is Harry and he is a good friend” a blush came to his face but he tried to hid it by reaching for his glasses that where still on the counter.

“Not a friend I presume? More than a friend? A lover?”

“That’s enough Elise, leave the poor man alone.” Falcon cut her off before she could guess anymore. “And good on ya Eggsy, glad you found love outside the job, hard enough to do, most can’t”

“Not outside work actually” And then Falcon finally gazed above his screen, looking him dead in the eyes, piercing blue back at each other.

“Hart? You don’t mean Harry Hart?!?”

No answer was needed; Falcon probably saw it on his face.

“son of a bitch, who is Harry Hart?” finally Elise broke in.

“Elise, even if you liked Eggsy here, couldn’t have worked anyways.” Falcon stared her dead in the eyes. “Didn’t your mother ever explain the family tree to you?”

And then she ran her gaze back to him, and she was probably just as confused as him.

“Good gods, god damnit Astrid, I hate you right now dear!” And Eggsy finally made one connection, Falcon and Astrid where together, and Elise their daughter.

“Eggsy you probably noticed the pictures of Merlin, Harry and May in front of London HQ when you stayed at our home back a few months ago while on mission? Yes?”

“Yeah Lancelot and I been curious at the time”

“Well lets see if I get this right, So Margret and James got married and had two kids who they named John and Eileen, then both of them got married and had kids, John and a lady named Lily had two daughters, Astrid and Abigail and then Eileen got married to some dude from London during a trip and had three sons, Tommy, Alexander and Harry.”

“Holly living hell…”

“You can’t be serious? Harry and Astrid are cousins!” Elise beat him to it.

“And James was Part of Kingsman, as well as John, and then when 5 Agents were killed during an explosion, including Harry and Astrid’s father, both the 2 of them and Merlin and a whole lot of them where recruited, but only those three got in, they trained together and then one day on a mission to Canada your mother and I met, Elise, but you know that story all too well.”

“Well that explains a bit then…” but Eggsy was furrowed on the inside, why had Harry never told him any of this?   

“Well, well, keeping it in the family I guess, Kingsman have always and will always be the same wont it, passed on from on family member to another. Galahad must have been grampa then, so who recruited Mom then?” her voice was steady till the end.

“Not quite sure darling, if I remember correctly your mother had said they just brought in the children or family members from each agent, dead or alive at that point, almost 35 recruits.”

“And only three made it” the speakers crackled to life, “Good morning agents, Flacon. Thanks for spilling all that _useful_ information to my agent”

“Merlin, if you gonna have me here for a while, send me over some good tea! The sates are shit for it.”

There was a stifle of laughter over the speakers and a glare from Elise.

* * *

 

Days passed, Elise dragged Eggsy off to different locations, they visited place after place, swimming in lakes and jumping from cliffs into giant pools of dark water and finding ice cream shacks on their way back. And most nights Eggsy would tap his glasses and talk to Harry for hours before falling to sleep, and the nights he wouldn’t, Elise would be shaking him away from night mares. A week passed like this, and still no news from Merlin about the damn mole, though Candice was healing faster than assumed, fighting the toxins by herself, still the lab couldn’t find a cure… she was fighting to hold on.

And then the morning came when merlin woke the whole house, saying it was time to act out the plan. And it would only work because Harry didn’t know Elise existed, and didn’t know his cousin had a daughter that was an agent.

And came the moment when Eggsy was dreading, dying.

* * *

 

 

It was late afternoon, Harry had come in to HQ just to do paperwork and continue on as per normal when his glasses came to life, though the feed was silent it was visibly Eggsy trailing the subject Merlin had been talking to him about. In range sat a girl with red hair fire in the hot Arizona sun, she was sitting and reading a paper. And he wondered, did Eggsy hit his glasses by accident?

Then Merlin’s voice came over the feed;

“Galahad, keep out of site, she Is meeting a client today, notice how she is on edge, must be soon…”

The glasses nodded and Harry caught a glimpse of Eggsy in the reflection of a nearby window, from their talks at night, he had sounded fine, but his face was burnt and eyes blood shot like they hadn’t been sleeping properly and all of a sudden Harry felt a twitch of hurt, why hadn’t his boy told him he wasn’t sleeping properly?

He wondered if he should pipe up and let both men know Eggsy tapped the wrong feed, but he decided against it and to watch in silence, muting his end, even if he had wanted to tell Eggsy something he couldn’t have. He didn’t want to be in their way.

It went on for a few hours till suddenly the girl got up and left, and Eggsy began to follow, even got on a motor bike and trailed her for a few, Merlin quipping at his driving. Suddenly the girls car swerved into a dirt road and he followed, and kept close.

“Confront her Galahad”

The voice rang to both of them and Harry knew Eggsy would be fine, he always was in hand to hand, even after the incident and therapy her could still kick ass.

“Miss Juniper! Eggsy yelled out to the girl standing, rather leaning against the car that had finally stopped and let her out.

“Who are you, British snob!”

It came off more insult than actual question.

“The one who is here to take you down.” the man’s voice went unwearied and strong and it made Harry shudder, only time Eggsy ever talked to him like that was in seduction, but even in this serious moment, Harry melted at its sound upon his boys lips.

Suddenly a gun was drawn and Eggsy shot forward to disarm her and the pair became a blurred pair, gun flew to the ground as Eggsy twisted her arm back and her screams ringing in the glasses. Then came punches, ducks, a few kicks and finally they stood huffing back at one another, both with their own scratches and Eggsy lifting his left arm to cradle his right shoulder.

And then he noticed it, both had no been bare footed, Eggsy’s one oxford laid behind the girl but as Harry looked for it on the ground she brought it up to show him.

“Cat’s got your tongue? Or rather should I say your shoe?”

And then Eggsy fell to his knees, noticing the poisoned blade jutting out from the toes. And then the glasses fell from his face and landed so they were looking at him.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” Merlin screamed through the feed and Harry sat there in disbelief… till Eggsy clutched his side revealing a small cut in his side. And then he fell sideways, back hitting the dirt, face to the sky reaching for the girl as she laughed like a new kind of megalomaniac and threw the shoes beside him.

“One agent down, how many more left…” and then her feet left the screen and Harry watched as the green veins took over Eggsy’s hand, the only flesh still visible in the glasses and then he lost it, trying desperately to un mute his side, to cry out for his boy, for Eggsy, for Galahad and then the tears came streaming down his face and Merlin burst into the room, eyes flying to the mounted picitre on the wall, seeing Harry had already seen.

“Ha..”

“Me…”

They both looked at each other in silence and turned the screen off.

“is he?” the tears ran down his face freely now, not wanting this to be true, a dream he would wake up from and curl back into the boy he just watched die.

“His vitals are gone, he won’t respond to my voice… he’s”

“NO I REFUSE THAT! HE IS ALIVE!” he stood abruptly, his chair falling behind him. “I REFUSE” his fist slammed the table, tears following suit. “HE IS Alive…” it became a sob, frantic and heart wrenchingly so.

“Harry I’m sorry, Agent Galahad isn’t coming back from that.”

And in a way he knew, he had given those Oxfords to the boy, showed him how to use then, and he did to save the world. But not look, the world was staring him back in the eyes and how was he dead… because of those shoes.

Eggsy Unwin just dies before his eyes because he gave him deadly shoes…

“I killed him”


	15. Agent Lancelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy get smart

His side stung like nothing he ever wanted to feel again, but Elise had stabbed him with the anti-toxin just in time, the green left his veins just as quickly as it had appeared and a audible crunch came from his side, his glasses crushed by her strong foot.

“That was intense” her laugh was more comforting than the last one.

“Aie, get me back ‘home’ bruv” his voice was dry and painful but then again he had almost just died. “Need a good cold showa”

And she picked up his tired swore body and slung him over her petite body and carried him to her car, leaving the bike behind.

* * *

 

“You didn’t kill him, that monster did, and I’m sending Lancelot after his body as we speak.” Merlin was holding Harry’s face between his hands as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Eggsy…” he muttered it over and over again his heart breaking into millions of pieces. How could he let this happen, “His moth…”

Merlin cut his strangled attempt to talk. “Lancelot will be informing Michel once she returns with the lad’s body.”

His heart went to the poor woman, twice in her life she would get the same memorandum that first her husband and now her son had been killed in action. And because they had only been together for such a short time he couldn’t even do anything for him, in the respects of being a loved one neither as a fellow knight….

* * *

 

Roxy had been helping Merlin in his office when it had all gone down, the entire ordeal had been a shock to her and Merlin had asked her to continue working on a new project as he communicated the mission. She had quickly realised something was wrong when Eggsy was clutching his side and Merlin was screaming. She rushed to his side and held her breath waiting but was the first to notice the shoe and dragged her hand to the monitor to point it out to Merlin, she froze in horror as her best friend dropped to the ground, and tears filled her eyes as Merlin started franticly cheeking other screens.

First his vitals, and the lines on the screen sky rocketed, then dropped drastically, his heart rate going through the roof then flat line. Then her heart sank as the line continued flat and Merlin flew out of the room. She was frozen there, sunk into Merlin’s chair watching, waiting for a miracle, but nothing.

It wasn’t till Merlin came back and laid a hand over her shoulder that she looked away from the screens.

“You need to go retrieve him…” the hand left her shoulder and spun the chair to face him, he was settled on his knees in front of her. “And tell his mum” she slumped forward grabbing the older man wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’ll go, for him” she whispered into his ear still holding on and his arms found their way to her waist pulling her to him as he stood, bringing her with him. “when?” she muttered quietly.

“My darling Roxanne, I need you to leave now” as he put her down on her feet and placing a chaste kiss upon her forehead, and bringing her in for one last hug.

And then she was alone once again, Merlin gone back to Harry probably she assumed, not even thinking twice she ran, for her room, grabbing nothing but her black poodle and her pistol, and making her way to the hangar, a long flight a head of her.

* * *

 

The next few days passed to slowly for Harry’s liking, Agent Lancelot had landed in Arizona and not been able to track down his body, likely taken by his killer, not even her dog had been able to track the scent. The meeting with his mother even less so, her broken sobs filled the house, the younger girl in her arms noticing something was wrong and her cries echoed her mothers. The agents made aware of agent Galahad’s death, most stayed strait faced, Lancelot still gone, Viviane again cried over a dead mentor, Bors was one who seemed off taken.

The decanter was drunk and the agents resumed duties. Harry shrank into darkness, not leaving his home after that meeting, most mornings he didn’t leave his bed, every night cried to sleep. Each day the front door would open to either Merlin or Roxy, coming to feed him, make sure he was doing okay. He began to wonder if this is what Eggsy had been like after V-day with him dead, how long it had taken his boy to get back to…. Normal… what was normal?

* * *

 

Merlin went through video after video, cheeking footage over and over. Finally something he knew was wrong, one agent’s reactions where dead wrong, though new agents take longer to wrap in their emotions and take longer to learn how to control them, this agent in particular seemed off, something wrong, something very wrong in their reactions.

* * *

 

Roxy decided to stay with Harry for a few days, staying in the guest room, looking after Harry, JB and of course periodically over to Michel’s to make sure she was keeping up with Daisy. Big job for just one girl, but for an agent still not easy. Each afternoon she would report to Merlin whom was taking over Arthur’s job while he was, well at home. She would report on his condition, Eggsy’s mothers and her newest mission, keeping her man in check, making sure Merlin was eating and resting.

Two agents dead in less than two weeks of one another; something seemed strange to her and so she went to work on her own, hacking into Merlin’s files while he slept, putting them on her laptop to go through back at Harry’s. It took only one night to see something was up.

She made her way to the HQ with the poodle at her side, ready to talk to Merlin. She waved her hand before entering his work space. The large curly dog took an aggressive stance and she knocked on the door.

“Come in” the scot’s voice echoed through the heavy door.

She pushed in and Lucy stayed by her side, baring her teeth but not making a noise.

“May I ask you a question?” she stayed in the door way.

“As Lancelot? Or as my Roxanne?” he did not turn to look at her. She took a step forward.

“Both” and at that his eyes left the screen, chair turning to face the brunet. “What’s going on?” she opened her small lap top under her arm and clicked on something only she could see, then it appeared on his screen.

“How…”

“I knew something was up with you as of late. I’ve come to know you these past 2 years… I knew something was in the shadows.” She waved her hand and the black dog became a blur beside her and moved before the bald man. Audible growl deep within her.

“Roxanne, please” he started but the dog went to bite him and he stopped.

“What’s going on Merlin?!” she moved forward taking control of his computer bringing forward all the information she had gathered and put together.

Everything led to nightingale

“Explain, you have 10 seconds”

“We have a mole.” It came out so quickly. She waved and Lucy stopped. “I was going to tell you and Harry tomorrow, I know you’re not it, neither is he, but we had to make sure.”

“WE?”

“Yes..”

“Merlin so help me god”

He cut her off hugging her. “Eggsy and I found out.”

“So he died because he knew!”

“He isn’t dead”

She froze, “My god how could you do that to his mum, his sister… Harry?”

“We had to Rox, we had too.”


	16. Click*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us find out who is behind all of this.... shall we?

The red hot sun beat down on them, blond and red a blur of light until they broke apart, he looked down at the pain in his side, looked back up at the red and back down at green, falling in slow motion till he hit the ground with a thump.

“NOOOOOOOO!” the scream took him from the dream.

It was dark, all the blinds pulled shut letting not one whisper of light into the room. He feared it would remind him to much of Eggsy, everything reminded him of his poor Eggsy Unwin, his once troubled angel, the boy he took in and cared for, gave him a new life and what did that lead to… his death.

Each day he thought of this as he paced his room, as he took cold showers, as he wallowed in his bed, as Roxy came in and forced him to eat and drink. Each moment of his days where occupied with the haunting images of Eggsy falling back into the hot Arizona dirt, being swallowed by a toxin he had given him… he had trained him for this… and he had failed.

Each night he would wake screaming to a similar image, the hot sun beating down on the green faced goblin of his creation. He crawled back into bed after who knows what time it was, no recollection of days anymore, it was just dark… Always dark.

* * *

 

“What do you mean he isn’t dead! I saw it, you saw it, Harry saw it, his vitals gone, the toxin kills you, done deal.” She was rambling as Merlin switched places with her, him now standing taking control of his monitors and seating her in his chair.

His hands worked franticly typing to speeds she hadn’t seen him do since V-day. And then there he was, like a ghost on the screen, eating ice cream with the red head that killed him.

“Good morning Agents.” He tapped one last button. Her jaw went slack looking at the image.

“Agents?” she whispered “She’s one of ours?”

“Howdy little bird!” the red head pitched in.

“How’s the weatha Guvn’a?” it was Eggsy, his voice like a haunting sound from her nightmares.

He clicked the button once again muting their end “Not ours, Canada’s… Roxanne, this is Agent Crocus, and of course you know Falcon”

And then it hit her. “Falcon and another agent from Canada HQ went missing, that’s why we were sending over Agents Viviane and Bors… so that was a set up this entire time, and you knew they were there?”

“Not exactly, we had no idea they were there till Galahad showed up and they were there, that’s when we both found out we both have moles… and we are beginning to understand that it’s the same one, and he isn’t just after us, but them as well.” He clicked the button again.

“Agent Crocus, meet agent Lancelot, she figured it mostly out herself I have confirmed she isn’t our mole, and Galahad, you’ll be happy to know Arthur isn’t either.” She saw the smile creep across his face then melt and she knew exactly why.

It had been almost 2 weeks since they had announced agent Galahad’s death, she knew that 2 weeks of being dead to your loved ones could be devastating.

“Rox, hows me mum?” his voice was warm to her but it was in pain.

“She is a mess Eggsy, im lookin after all them, promise.” She hopped it sounded sincere.

“Merl, when can we let Arry know? Mus’t be a mess.”

“Not yet, the way he’s been, if he knew otherwise, it would let the mole know something’s off and I’m closing in…”

“Candice?”

Wait Candice… Lamorak, Roxy’s face furrowed in confusion; Lamorak was shot dead… or was she actually?

“Recovering fine in her choice of retreats, the Dominican heat is treating her well.”

And then Roxy’s mind clicked, everything was making sense, all the puzzle pieces falling together.

* * *

 

A beep came from the glasses on his bed side.

“Hello?” his voice was sombre

“Harry?” her voice was velvet

“Astrid?”

“I think it’s time to go home and see our mums” she spoke silently, in hushed tones, mostly whispers.

“Bu…” it was almost a cry, he didn’t want to leave his dark sanctuary, and how could he face the world.

“No if’s and’s or but’s this time cuz, it’s time to go to home.”

He clicked the glasses; the feed went dark, back to his darkness. But he clicked them again.

“Merlin, ready me a jet, I’m going home for a few days.”

“Home… as in home, home in Ayr?” he sounded happy for a moment but it faded all too quickly.

“Yes, South Ayrshire. Tell no one.” And he clicked the feed once again, leaving the glasses on his night table and putting on his oldest suit. The first one he had ever gotten as a Kingsman and grabbed his mission bag that was always ready to go.

He opened his blinds and winced at the light of the mid-afternoon, closed them once again and opened his bedroom door, siting right outside the door was JB, the little curly tail wagged in his presence.

“Been waiting for me chap” he leaned down and petted the small thing on the head. “I know, I miss him too… Roxy and Merlin been feeding you way too much I see, I guess it’s time for a trip my little curly tailed friend.”

And with that he picked up Eggsy’s dog, took a deep breath and walked to the shop, got on the train, got in the small twin prop plane and set the pug down in the co-pilots seat.

“Here we go…” he wiped his brow and pushed forward. Astrid would probably be waiting for him at the cottage in the country side, both of their mums and her drinking tea on the porch just waiting for him to fly right into the small air field they had made.

“I’m coming home mum.”

* * *

 

It was late, Roxy was in the lab working with Merlin going over hours of footage, watching one agent in particular now, they were on to him, the problem was he wasn’t who he said he was. Before becoming and agent his background files where all bogus, nothing concrete, everything made up and Roxy wasn’t the greatest with all this technology.

“Why not have Falcon do this if he is just sitting there enjoying the sun?” it was a desperate attempt.

“Do you need some cheese with that wine darling, and you know very well why…” he didn’t look up from his multiple screens, just kept typing away.

“Yes, if he logs on to the server, they will find him, all of them.” It was true, she was the only one they hadn’t planned originally to have find out, but damn them all for not thinking she would realize something was up… especially with two agents dead so soon within each other and one being Eggsy.

Her feet where warmed by the pile of black curly fur atop them, Lucy fallen asleep as she worked away at codes and feed after feed, but finally something different.

“Found something….. I think.” It was a whisper, she wanted it to be real, something off, that didn’t belong, but she couldn’t be sure, she wasn’t a hundred percent sure what she was indeed looking for, but neither did Merlin.

She wrote code and backed up the mission log, ‘M-36P-GVB’ it was the Paris mission, Eggsy’s 36th mission since being a Kingsman, and on it was Galahad, Viviane, and Bors.

She didn’t overly remember why Eggsy had taken this mission but she could have sworn it was because Harry for some reason.

“Look right here, there are codes missing in the outgoing sources, and here on the incoming ones there are extras.”

Merlin swivelled over and grabbed his Ipad, bringing up the code files from the incoming and outgoing codes himself and Viviane had been sending. He remembered the mission like the back of his hand, the moment Eggsy was taken it had been utter hell in his lab.

“Those extra codes aren’t on my end, and I can verify with Viviane that they weren’t on her end.”

“So that leaves Eggsy and Bors.”

“I can assure you it wouldn’t be our friend Eggsy, poor lad had great field skills and personal skills… but come to the tech side and writing codes, his barley passed. He can read them, but change and override them? Please, the boy wouldn’t make it passed editing a hello, let alone this encrypted script.”

“So that leaves us wit” she didn’t finish, he stood and cut her off, making Lucy wake and startle out of her sleep.

“Carroll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me say thank you to everyone who's left Kudos, each and every one warms my heart, and to everyone who takes their time to write me a comment, bless your souls! you are the reason I continue to write <3
> 
> so here is chapter 16 - Click*, its more of a filler chapter, but with time running out on me leaving in less than 9 days, we are down to the wire and this will be ending on either chapter 20-21. these last few will be so full of crazy that it will blow all your minds! 
> 
> tear filled, screams of joy and terror.... why Carroll why!!!!
> 
> can't wait to let you all read the final few chapter, its been an incredible time writing this and i hope you all read till the end, and I will be waiting to know how you loved it when i get back.
> 
> I PROMISE I WILL HAVE IT DONE BEFORE I LEAVE!!!
> 
> -A


	17. Open Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes home... to his old home.

The landing was rough, but it was to be expected… when you land in a dirt field. At the end of it stood a tall figure, blond hair flowing in the wind of the lands. He hadn’t seen her since he had been let out of the medical wing of the HQ. She looked different, he didn’t remember her much from after V-day but before that it had only been at her wedding that he had seen her and that was over 10 years ago.

He slowly turned the plane off and his curly tailed friend wagged his tail waiting by the door to get out.

“Now don’t you go running off now…” he opened the door and sluggishly made his way off the air craft.

“Oh Harry ya look like shit!” her voice always brought a smile to his face,

“Astrid, you look lovely” it was week but she caught it.

“I know what happened Harry, I know everything, come both me mum and yours are about to have tea, I’m sure they’d love to meet this little guy!” she bent over and picked up the over excited pug. “Well hewwo JB, did wo miss me? I bet woo did!” her voice turned into that of a 5 year olds, treating the dog like a baby.

This mad him smile, but remembered Eggsy doing so and a tear broke.

“Let’s remember him for who he was when you were happy, he wouldn’t want you crying old man, let’s go come now.” He sniffled and straitened his waist coat.

“Yes, yes I shall.”

The doors opened and there it was, a head of honey, the voice like a saw ripping through him, across sat a swirl of red, and green emeralds that echoed the poison he remembered her inflicting.

He was losing his mind, Astrid walked right by them putting JB down on his mum’s lap and the curly tail bobbing back and forth. He rubbed his eyes, and stood dead still in the door way. His jaw dropped and he couldn’t speak, and then the honey haired man turned to look in the door frame, eyes growing wide, transparent and watery.

“Harry” it was a whisper and the chair he sat in thrown back as he suddenly stood, no one else minded the disturbance, even batted and eyelash, he knew he was losing his mind, but it was all happening so slowly.

First the clatter rung and no one moved or looked to the noise, this was his first clue he was losing it.

The second clue was that the man looking at him had deep green eyes, not the sapphire ones he was used too.

Third… well he didn’t have a third. He couldn’t think of one before an oh so real man crashed into him… if he were to be truly and undoubtedly losing his mind, the ghost would have sank right through him… but no.

He was warm, and tear soaked his cheeks. A sniffle brought Harry back to the real world, but he was still standing there in shock, in disbelief, nothing seemed right.

“Arry, fuckin ell I missed you, yeah?” the voice matched, the accent, the warmth. And then it hit him. He was dreaming.

He pulled away turning and closing the door to the house.

It had to be a dream, why would everyone be so calm, why would Astrid call him here in the first place, why would Merlin let him go without asking any questions, how was Eggsy sitting there and feel so real, how, how, HOW!

He then ran to the field behind the old, old house he had grown up in, knowing it all too well he ran through the tall field. Not stopping till he reached the only tree for miles, reaching high above the taller than himself grass. He stopped at the tree, putting one hand against its old bark, feeling its grain. It felt all too real.

“ARRY! HARRY!” it was far off, distant behind him, but he concentrated only on the bark and the feel of the tree ignoring the ghostly call of his now passed lover. Why couldn’t he wake up!

“Harry?” this time it was more a whisper, but also just behind him.

“I know this is a dream, my Gary is dead… somewhere in Arizona, you’re just a ghost” he staggered at the words, each syllable harder than the previous to try and choke out.

“Harry it’s really me, I aint dead! See, im right here with ya!” something touched his shoulder but he didn’t look, he just kept his head low and hand against the old tree.

“Please let me wake up! oh mercy please this is torture I want him back…” the touch pulled away and he closed his eyes hopping he would wake up, finally. “God please I Love him, stop torturing me.” It was nothing whispered into the wind, but it was caught, by the lips that hovered in front of his, he opened his eye to see that oh so familiar face staring at him, and then the face leaned forward under him and pressed its lips to his! It felt too real, to perfect.

And then pulled away wedging himself between the tree and himself, still sorter than him, his cheeks flushed, the way he remembered them.

This WAS Eggsy.

“My boy” a tear spilled from his eye.

“Da one and Only!” he pulled on the lapels of his jacket and was pulled in. it truly wasn’t a dream.

“How” it wasn’t even herd by the younger man before he was pulled into yet another kiss, this time more passionate, fearful, full of heat like their first kiss in the woods back at HQ.

Harry pressed himself into the lad, felling every inch of him, just to make sure he couldn’t be a dream, to make sure he couldn’t and wouldn’t slip away from him again.

The kiss broke and a slight whine came from the smaller man before him.

“How.” This time it was heard.

“Long story short, meself and Merlin found a mole.” And then Harry suddenly let go of the man completely, pushed him back harder into the tree and wrapped his arms around himself.

“So you went and pretended to get killed to throw the mole off, but you didn’t think about what it would do to the ones you love most?!?” it was the same condescending tone he had used when he hadn’t shot JB the first time.; and suddenly regretted it as Eggsy rolled sideways against the tree. It didn’t last though, before he could apologize, he pushed off the tree and strutted right over to him and pointed a finger right at his nose.

“No! You don’t get to do that again! I did think, but it was for your safety and me mums and the rest of the Kingsman!” he was the one shouting at him now, it stung like bees. “I aint perf no, but you aint either mister! How dare ya tell me I don’t love ya!?” he swung away. “You didn’t even tell me about your family! Proves ya right, now I know more than even ya know yourself!” he swung back throwing a punch towards him, it caught him square in the jaw and he swayed to the side.

“Fucking Hell Eggsy! What was that for!” he brought his hand up to his jaw, making sure everything was fine.

“You don’t love me! Fool. How could I have been so stupid!” he watched as the blond hair went to the side and moved away from him once again, but this time heading towards the tall grass to leave.

“I do.” It was a feeble attempt to get him to stay, because he knew the boy was right, he hadn’t told him much about his life before Kingsman… but to be fair to himself, there wasn’t much before Kingsman. “Please don’t leave me again Eggsy…” it was yet again a feeble attempt.

The blond turned to face him. “Why should I arry? So you can just hurt me gain?” the pain and strain was too visible in his words.

He couldn’t think of anything to say back, so he rushed forward and cupped the shorter man’s cheeks within his large palms, lifting them slightly and placing a soft kiss against them, nothing harsh…only full of tenderness and love.

“I never want to lose you again my boy…” and yet another soft kiss was placed on his lips “You are my world” and then the younger reached up kissing him once again with fever.

 

“Bruv we need to stop this back and forth Bull shit! Yeah?” it was so soft and careful true. Their relationship had been rocky, and was probably why he still didn’t believe he wasn’t dreaming.

“Yes darling” he wanted to continue and say more but what more could be said, Sorry wouldn’t cut it, from either of them.

The smaller man before him pulled him in again, this time with all the fever he could probably manage and forced their lips together, their bodies together. He felt it, the hard bulge straining against his jeans.

“Now?”

“Yes”

Nothing else was said as he slowly took off his black and gold polo, and then slowly his jeans. He didn’t care to dirty his old suit, but it could always get dry cleaned. He looked up at the blond with wide eyes pulling down his boxers, his erection staring him dead in the face. He took it in his hands and he kept his eyes on the man before him stroking his hard length and taking it finally in his mouth all the way. Up and down slowly kissing the swollen tip as he came upon it each time.

“Harry” gasped the man standing before him, his knees starting to go week and shaking slightly. He didn’t answer him, but kept going, a little harder, a little faster picking up his pace.

Eggsy didn’t last long after that, he came in a hard jerk into the depth of his mouth, filling it full and with a few swallows he licked his lips and looked at the man before him.

“Turn around and bend over, now.” It was a demand; he needed to take this man now.

He complied and presented his ass right for him, and Harry stayed at his knees and brought his face to the boys arse, kissing it slowly, and then licking till he found the puckered hole. He slowly pushed in, a moan escaping from in front of him, he pushed on again, bringing a finger in now and then a second, stretching him, just enough so he could fit.

The moans and panting got harder louder as he pumped his fingers faster, making sure to try and hit the prostate.

He pulled his fingers from the boy and stood, slowly taking off his own coat and undoing his dress shirt. Then his pants shed and he lined himself up with the green eyed man before him.

He pushed in hard, not bothering to be careful, he needed this.

Fast and hard he fucked Eggsy. Grunting and moans escaped his lips till he shuddered and came with furry within the man before him. and stayed there for a minute or so after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next 3 chapters are gonna come fast and Hard! hehe


End file.
